Tabula non Rasa
by Darvah
Summary: La jeunesse alternative de Severus Rogue  où une étrange créature lui vient en aide. Spoiler T7 !
1. Une nouvelle venue

**Tabula non Rasa  
**

_Rating : G, Aventure, Préquelle : jeunesse alternative de Severus Rogue. J'ai pris certaines libertés quant la la chronologie de JKR, nottament concernant les camarades de classe de Severus. Dix-huit chapitres composent la première partie de cette histoire.  
_

_Spoiler : _I II III IV V VI VII _(dans le doute)_

_Par LiLitheuh (Freyja'Snape) débutée le 14 Août 2007 achevée le 28 Août.  
_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue les événements relatés et quelques personnages sont à moi._

* * *

**- 1 - Une nouvelle venue  
**

Severus était de retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.  
Il écoutait distraitement la répartition orchestrée par Minerva McGonagall, lorsque Lucius Malefoy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

«Regarde qui se trouve a coté de Slughorn » dit-il à voix basse, une lueur envieuse dans les yeux.

Severus porta son attention sur la table des professeurs, repéra l'imposant maître des Potions, et aperçu une jeune femme qui, pensa t'il, avait du attirer l'attention de toute la salle, sauf lui.  
Peut être à cause de ses cheveux rouge sang, légèrement ondulés.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t'il a Malefoy

« Aucune idée, j'ai l'espoir qu'il s'agisse de notre nouveau professeur contre les force du mal » Il ponctua ces mots d'un petit rire méprisant. « Ou peut être de la nouvelle infirmière. Si c'est le cas je pense faire de fréquents séjours à l'infirmerie » Il lança un regard entendu à Nott, qui ricana.

Severus détailla la nouvelle venue. Il la pensait jeune, une vingtaine d'année tout au plus. Il avait remarqué qu'elle venait de lancer un regard en coin vers Lucius pendant qu'il exposait à Nott ses excuses pour passer de longs séjours au lit a l'infirmerie. Elle parlait à Slughorn, avec l'expression la plus neutre qu'il ai jamais vu sur un visage. Rien ne laissait deviner de la nature de sa conversation, si elle était drôle, ennuyeuse, grave ou légère.  
Il parvint à décrocher son regard d'elle, ne souhaitant pas subir les railleries de ses voisins s'il était surpris à la fixer ainsi.  
Il regarda son assiette encore vide, l'estomac grondant.  
La répartition venait de s'achever, il vit passer devant lui le professeur McGonagall avec le choixpeau et le tabouret.  
Dumbledore se leva alors pour son traditionnel et non moins ennuyeux discourt de début d'année.

« Bonsoir à vous, élèves et enseignants, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ici, à Poudlard. Avant de pouvoir nous restaurer, je vais devoir rappeler certaines règles, d'abord pour nos premières années, mais aussi pour certains plus anciens qui ont bien besoin de se les faire répéter.

"Tout d'abord, la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite à tout élève non accompagné, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument pas à votre vie. » Des rires ponctuèrent la salle, ponctués des regards inquiets des premières années. Dumbledore poursuivit après un sourire bienveillant.

« Le reste des actes et objets interdits se trouve au bureau de monsieur Rusard, si quelqu'un est intéressé.

Il marqua une pause, se redressa légèrement et continua sur un ton plus grave :

« Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur : Le professeur Hildeswinthe, pour la défense contre les forces du mal. » Les professeurs applaudirent, pendant que la Hildeswinthe susnommée se levait. Severus était légèrement déçu, la nouvelle professeur n'était pas la fille aux cheveux de sang, mais une vieille femme fripée, qui était l'archétype de la vieille sorcière dans l'esprit moldu, verrue sur le nez comprise. Les élèves n'applaudirent pas, préférant admirer leurs assiettes d'or, évitant ainsi de rire.

« En raison des évènements récents, » Severus pensa immédiatement aux attaques qui avaient eue lieu durant l'été « Nous avons également une invitée au château, Azareth. » Un léger brouhaha suivit ce nom, sans que Severus n'en comprenne vraiment le sens. « Elle ne sera pas là pour enseigner, mais pour assurer votre sécurité. Je déconseille à quiconque d'essayer d'attenter à sa vie, ou à celle d'un autre cette année » Dumbledore posa son regard vers Potter et Black, Severus l'imitant. « Elle n'est pas là pour vous surveiller, pour s'assurer que vous rejoigniez vos dortoirs ou que vous ne possédiez pas de Bombabouse. Elle n'est là que pour vous assurer de finir l'année vivants. »

Azareth se leva alors, déclenchant des murmures plus forts. Cette fois Severus comprit.  
Ce n'était pas une femme, mais un centaure. Un étrange centaure pourvu d'ailes sur sa partie animale. De grandes ailes semblables à des ailes de dragon, comme de cuir noir. Son pelage qui ressemblait à du velours râpé, était collé sur un corps très fin, comme s'il était presque dépourvu de muscles.  
Elle adressa à l'assemblée un léger sourire, et se rassit. Severus remarqua que sa chaise n'avait pas de dossier.

« Il est maintenant l'heure de nous rassasier ! » Lança Dumbledore d'un ton jovial.

La nourriture apparut alors sur les tables, et Severus attrapa un plat au hasard, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qui était réellement cette Azareth qui avait déclenché de telles réactions à l'entente de son nom ? Ou plutôt, qu'était-elle ?

« Alors mon vieux, toujours partant pour de longs séjours à l'infirmerie ? » railla Nott à Lucius. Celui-ci renifla, avant de répliquer :

« Je pense que je vais changer de tactique, et me contenter de nos chères camarades humaines. Je ne me frotte pas à ces bêtes là. »

Severus hésita à demander des explications sur Azareth à ses voisins de table. Il détestait l'idée de leur avouer son ignorance.

Pendant le repas, il lança fréquemment quelques regards en coin à la créature. Elle ne mangeait pas, préférant promener son regard sur les élèves attablés.Elle passa sur la table des Gryffondor, s'attardant sur Lupin quelques fractions de secondes, puis continua par les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elle termina par la table des Serpentards, mais pris son temps cette fois. Elle ne semblait pas gênée que les élèves remarquent sont regard insistant. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Severus, il détourna vivement la tête en attrapant la carafe de jus de citrouille. Mais lorsqu'il repris sa place, elle le fixait toujours, et il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait légèrement sourit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Hagrid se lever, suivit d' Azareth.

« Ah, il va montrer l'écurie à la jument, sans doute » chuchota Lucius à la table. Des rires fusèrent, rapidement stoppés par le regard que Azareth venait de lancer dans leur direction. Ce n'était plus le regard noir et neutre, cette fois ses yeux semblaient s'être emplis d'une lumière rouge, aussi rouge sang que ses cheveux.

« Elle n'a pas pu m'entendre quand même » glapit Lucius, sa voix plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lucius, tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de… comment as-tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, la Jument » ironisa Severus, qui suivait du regard la créature qui sortait accompagnée de Hagrid. Il pu mieux la détailler, de ses longues jambes fines terminées par des pattes semblables à celles d'un hippogriffe bien que sans l'aspect oiseau, équipées de griffes longues et sans doute très tranchantes, à sa queue de dragon, longue et terminée en fouet. Ses ailes étaient légèrement entrouvertes, pendant qu'elle passait la porte réservée aux enseignants.

Severus se leva, et accompagna les autres vers les dortoirs des cachots.

Lucius semblait toujours inquiet, bien qu'il ait repris son ton suffisant pour raconter ses exploits de vacances au groupe de lèches bottes qui le suivais partout.

Soudain, le groupe s'arrêta si brusquement que Severus failli percuter Goyle.


	2. Où la vision du monde sorcier change

**- 2 - Où la vision du monde sorcier change**

Il s'apprêta a demander ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il entendu Lucius bredouiller quelque chose comme « jedisaiscapourplaisanterpitié »  
Severus réprima un sourire, se fraya un chemin dans le groupe et vit Azareth debout dans le hall. Il admit qu'en la voyant ainsi, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchirait à deux fois avant de tenter un geste. Son visage était dépourvu de toute expression, elle tenait dans sa main droite un livre couvert de fourrure qui laissait échapper quelques grognements menaçants.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler Mr Malefoy » dit-elle d'une voix calme, mais ses yeux avaient cependant retrouvés cette lueur rouge lorsqu'elle dévisagea Lucius.

Il préféra alors s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible en direction des cachots, suivit par le groupe de Serpentards.  
Severus lança un dernier regard a la créature (était-ce convenable de la nommer ainsi ?) et suivit le mouvement.  
Il entrèrent dans la sale commune, et s'assirent dans les fauteuils de cuir disposés autour de la cheminée.

« Cette saleté d'hybride ne croit tout de même pas qu'elle va faire la loi à Poudlard ? » s'exclama Lucius, « Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a entendu, qu'elle n'espère pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ici. »

« Pourtant elle semble y arriver » glissa Severus, espérant en apprendre plus en l'encourageant à parler d'Azareth.

Lucius renifla d'un air méprisant, avec l'expression que quelqu'un qui a une bassine de verracrasses sous le nez.

« Elle essaye de me perturber, mais maintenant je sais comment elle s'y prend. Elle ne m'aura plus ! Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous faire avoir par cette chose. »

Il avait craché ce mot comme une insulte, déclenchant l'approbation générale.

« Mais toi, Severus, tu sembles bien intrigué par cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond »

« Je cherche surtout à connaître la véritable raison de sa présence ici. Notre protection physique semble être une excuse peu convaincante. »

« Tu as raison, je te charge de découvrir tout cela. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit sa véritable motivation ne m'étonnerait pas. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Comment ça ? »

« Dumbledore est persuadé que certains de ses élèves recrutent dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard »

« Et il a raison », acheva Severus avec un sourire.

Les autres gloussèrent. Severus se leva brusquement sous le regard interrogateur de Lucius.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque essayer d'en apprendre le maximum sur cette Azareth »

« Je te reconnais bien là, Severus, a peine deux heures que nous sommes à Poudlard et tu cherches déjà la compagnie de tes seuls amis »

Severus sorti devant l'hilarité générale, mais il n'avait que trop l'habitude des railleries pour s'en formaliser.  
Il sorti des cachots et traversa le grand hall, regardant à tout hasard là où se trouvait Azareth quelques minutes plus tôt. Evidemment elle était partie.  
Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque, accueilli par une Madame Pince irritée par ces élèves trop assidus qui venaient la déranger dès le premier soir.  
Il prit rapidement quelques volumes sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, ainsi que quelques nouveaux livres de Potion pour le cas où il aurait un moment de vide dans la journée, ou une insomnie.  
Courbé sous le poids de la culture, il reprit la direction des cachots, mais s'arrêta dans le grand hall, sentant une présence. Il attrapa sa baguette péniblement en manquant de faire tomber sa charge, craignant qu'il s'agisse de la bande de Potter.

Il se retourna, et ne pu réprimer un petit cris de surprise.

« Bonsoir monsieur Rogue, c'est une heure bien tardive, pour aller chercher un peu de lecture, ou très avancée, selon le point où l'on se place. »

Severus déglutit péniblement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Oui, je suis insomniaque, alors je suis allé chercher de quoi lire, faute de dormir. Heureusement Madame Pince n'était pas encore couchée ».

« Oui, c'est une chance… sans doute. »

Son visage n'exprimait rien, ni colère, ni bienveillance.. rien.

« Quel sujet vous intéresse le plus ? » demanda t'elle, avec un intérêt réel dans la voix.

« Les potions. » Il chuchotait presque, et ce n'était pas l'heure tardive qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

« Oh oui, le professeur Slughorn m'a parlé de votre talent. Mais je vois d'autres livres n'ayant pas les Potions comme sujet principal… Voyons, _Les créatures magiques d'Angleterre et du monde_… Intéressant. »

Severus se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil, ses jambes commençaient à ployer.

« Si j'étais vous, j'irais chercher du côté des _Créatures Anciennes et Disparues_… C'est très enrichissant. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais un bruit venait de résonner à l'étage supérieur. Azareth leva brusquement la tête en plissant légèrement les yeux, ouvrit ses ailes immenses et s'envola avec une facilité déconcertante pour sa taille. Elle s'éleva vers le haut plafond, et le traversa, à la manière fantômes.  
Severus resta bouche bée, mais ne la voyant pas revenir, et trouvant sa charge vraiment très lourde, il préféra renter au dortoir avant de tomber sur Rusard.

Une fois dans son lit, il réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à propos des Créatures Anciennes et Disparues. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait deviné sur qui portaient réellement ses recherches ? Il ne pouvait que se résoudre à l'affirmer, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il feuilleta ses volumes, cherchant le nom d' Azareth, mais ne la trouva qu'une fois citée « _S'il est une créature à qui il ne faut jamais manquer de respect, c'est bien Azareth, qui a transmis cette susceptibilité aux hippogriffes. _»

Severus ne comprenait pas cette idée de « transmettre ». Comment aurait t'elle pu transmettre quoi que ce soit à ces créatures ? Elle était en partie humaine, et de toute façon visiblement trop jeune pour être la mère de quoi que ce soit.

Il s'endormi sur cette énigme, ses rêves perturbés par des centaines de questions.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner, il regarda malgré lui vers la table des professeurs, mais Azareth ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il s'assit entre Lucius et Goyle, celui-ci grognant tel un molosse a qui on tente de toucher l'os qu'il ronge.

« Alors mon bon Sev, ta mission se déroule t'elle bien ? » questionna Lucius

« Tu seras le premier informé de l'avancée de mes travaux Luç' » répliqua Severus, exaspéré par le surnom qu'utilisait Le Grand Blond.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en fusillant du regard ses camarades, les informant ainsi que le prochain qui se risquerait à l'appeler Luç' s'exposerait à des représailles douloureuses.

« Qu'avons nous comme cours ce matin ? » risqua Severus pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère

« Cette vieille bique de Hildeswinthe, cracha Lucius, en lançant un regard quelque peu apeuré vers la table des professeurs. J'espère que celle-ci n'entend pas à travers les murs »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cette nuit, Azareth a trouvé La bande de Potter en vadrouille, comme à leur habitude. Ils affirment qu'elle est passée à travers le sol, comme les fantômes, alors qu'ils descendaient vers les cuisines. J'ignore si il s'agit de leurs salades habituelles. »

Severus plongea dans son assiette, préférant ne pas évoquer sa rencontre avec Azareth interrompue par Potter et cie.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de Madame Hildeswinthe. Ce cours était hélas commun avec les Gryffondor, ce qui obligeait Severus a supporter la Bande de Potter pendant 2 heures.

Le cours fut aussi ennuyeux que le laissait présager le professeur. Même Bins était plus passionnant avec ses éternelles révoltes de Gobelins.

Lorsque enfin la vieille bique (son nouveau surnom attitré) les libéra, Severus s'excusa et fila vers la bibliothèque chercher le fameux exemplaire Des Créatures Anciennes et Disparues.

Il s'assit à une table et chercha avidement le nom de Azareth. Et enfin il la trouva.

_« Au commencement de la magie, naquirent les pré-dragons, issus de créatures dépourvues de pouvoirs aujourd'hui disparues (dinosaures selon les moldus). Ils engendrèrent trois enfants, deux mâles et une femelle. __Aegirius, le père de tous les dragons actuels, Felrad, père des créatures aquatiques, et Azareth, mère des hybrides et créatrice des sorciers.  
Lorsque que l'homme se développa, elle décida, contre l'avis de ses frères, d'offrir la magie à quelques individus. Elle souhaitait qu'ainsi, l'espèce disposerait de meilleures chances face aux créatures d'Aegirius et de Felrad.  
Depuis, ces trois créateurs ont choisi de ne plus intervenir, et de devenir la Mémoire de la Terre. Ils observent toutes les guerres, les avancées, l'évolution du monde.  
Seule Azareth a gardé un sentiment protecteur envers ses descendants, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, et bien sûr, les sorciers.  
Elle seule accepte parfois d'intervenir, mais ses décisions restent parfois difficiles à comprendre. (cf. Chapitre sur les Gobelins.) »_

Severus releva la tête, bouche bée. Ainsi Azareth avait bien « transmis » certaines de ses caractéristiques aux hippogriffes, et pour cause, elle les avait engendrés. Il ne pouvait y croire, cela voudrait dire que…

« Que j'ai l'âge d'être des milliers de fois ton aïeule. »

Severus se retourna brusquement, et vit Azareth qui lui souriait.

« Pourquoi vouliez vous que je sache cela ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon âge que je voulais que tu saches, mais ma raison d'être. Mon âge, je ne le connais pas moi-même. »

« Votre raison d'être ? Vous voulez dire, votre rôle de mémoire ? »

« Oui, puisque tu cherches à savoir ce que je fais réellement ici, tu as ta réponse sur un plateau. Je suis ici pour voir, entendre, savoir. Et c'est tout. »

« Mais, hier, avec Potter ? Vous êtes intervenue ! »

« Oui, disons qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse ce que je suis sensée faire. Mais je n'interviendrai que sur de petits détails, j'aiderai peut être à prendre certaines décisions si de l'aide m'est demandée – elle regarda Severus fixement – Mais je laisse toujours la possibilité du libre arbitre. J'ai fait des erreurs autrefois » acheva t'elle en regardant le paragraphe du livre avec un sourire triste.


	3. Où la vision se précise

- 3 - Où la vision se précise.

Severus ne savait pas comment il avait pu atteindre la grande salle sans encombre tant son esprit était embrouillé. Azareth avait beau dire, d'avoir appris qu'elle était en réalité âgée de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années (ou plus ?) le perturbait énormément.  
Elle semblait si jeune… Et le fait qu'il lui doive ses pouvoirs n'arrangeait rien. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir eu à son égard des sentiments tendancieux. Il se sentait presque incestueux, mais se ravisa. Apres tout, elle n'était pas mère des sorciers, elle leur avait juste offert sa magie.  
Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, heureusement assez loin de Lucius. Il devait à présent échafauder une réponse pour le Grand Blond aux deux Chaussures Noires.  
En attrapant un plat sur sa gauche, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter le regard de Lucius, il croisa celui d'Azareth, assise à la table des professeurs.  
Il se figea, et tout sembla silencieux autour de lui, comme si l'on avait brusquement baissé le son d'une radio.  
« Dis-lui la vérité, Severus » résonna la voix d'Azareth.  
Le volume sonore reprit son niveau normal, et Azareth se détourna de lui pour parler à McGonagall.  
Severus la regarda encore, dans l'espoir d'une confirmation qui ne vint jamais. Il décida alors de lui faire confiance, une fois, et qu'il aviserait après.  
Uns fois le déjeuner achevé, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres.  
« Le cours de Botanique tombe bien, Lucius, j'ai peut-être quelque chose dont on pourrait parler. »  
« Bien, j'espère que le petit Sev a bien travaillé. »  
Une salve de rires salua la réponse de Lucius.  
Severus raconta ce qu'il avait lu pendant qu'ils se débattaient avec un filet du diable qu'il fallait rempoter.  
Lucius cracha :  
« Je sais qui elle est, et ce qu'elle est sensée faire ! Je veux savoir si elle va s'en tenir à l'observation et à empêcher les bobos ou si elle va vouloir intervenir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
« Je ne pense pas, » dit lentement Severus, en pesant chaque mot. Il fut prit d'une illumination. « Il est écrit que depuis son intervention désastreuse durant la révolte des Gobelins, elle n'intervient plus qu'au niveau individuel, plus dans les guerres. Par exemple, elle n'a pas levé le petit doigt contre Grindelwald. »  
« Mmmh » marmonna Lucius, visiblement peu convaincu « Tu vas continuer à chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse agir sans que je le sache, sans que NOUS le sachions. »  
Severus acquiesça, devinant que le « nous » incluait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Il sorti de la serre n° 7, les mains et les bras couverts des contusions causées par le filet du diable récalcitrant. Maugréant contre les idées saugrenues de la jeune professeur Chourave, il ne vit pas le petit groupe qui s'avançait vers lui.  
« Tiens mais qui voilà, le petit Servilo, tout de gras vêtu ! »  
Severus leva la tête, et vit Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Black venait de lancer cette phrase avec un ton méchant, espérant sans doute mettre en colère le Serpentard et lancer une bagarre d'où il savait pertinemment, qu'a 4 contre 1 il serait vainqueur.  
« Ca suffit, Sirius, lança une voix féminine. Je t'ai déjà dit de l'ignorer, plutôt que perdre ton temps à lui donner une leçon qu'il ne retiendra jamais. »  
Lily Evans venait d'arriver derrière les garçons, elle gratifia Severus d'un regard dégoûté et entraîna la bande vers le terrain de Quidditch.  
Severus avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix, avant même de la voir. Il savait depuis longtemps déjà que sa relation avec Lily était morte, à cause de sa propre arrogance, de ses fréquentations, de son penchant pour la magie noire… Mais il n'admettait pas que Lily lui ait préféré la Bande à Potter. S'il était possible, il les détestait encore plus.  
Il les suivit des yeux pendants qu'ils descendaient vers le terrain, quand son regard fut attiré vers la forêt interdite.  
Il vit une créature voler au dessus des arbres, qui lançait le cri le plus mélancolique qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. On aurait dit le chant d'un monstrueux oiseau, un son grave et continu.  
Il pensa d'abord à un sombral, mais il ne pouvait normalement pas les voir. Il savait cependant grâce à ses lectures que l'animal qu'il voyait y ressemblait fortement.  
La créature entonna son chant une dernière fois, puis sembla se flouter, et disparu.

Severus rentra alors au château, et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque histoire de trouver ce que Lucius voulait.  
Il traversa le hall, parcouru les couloirs, et entra dans le repère de Madame Pince, les pensées occupées par la créature. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que ce soit …  
Il chercha dans les rayonnages un livre sur la fondation de la magie, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans le fameux volume couvert de fourrure, qui grognait légèrement pendant que Severus tournait ses pages.

« _Aegirius, Felrad et Azareth n'ont aucune forme définie. A la manière de l'épouvantard, ils peuvent choisir le corps qui leur plait, qui leur convient le mieux à un moment donné._  
_Cependant ils ont chacun une forme de prédilection. Aegirius quitte rarement sa forme de Dragon Magyar à Pointes, Felrad préfère celle d'un immense poisson aux couleurs d'arc en ciel, et Azareth choisis de représenter l'hybridation. On peut la nommer centaure, mais en réalité son corps animal est celui d'un sombral (ancienne forme, cf. Chap. Sombrals) sa partie humaine étant généralement constituée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux parfois noirs, parfois rouge sang. Elle adopte également souvent la forme totale du sombral Originel. »_

Severus tourna vivement les pages jusqu'au Sombral, et regarda la gravure du Sombral Originel. Tout y était, de la longue queue en fouet, aux pattes munies de longues griffes, à la tête proche de celle d'un varan.  
Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Etait-ce un hasard, qu'elle semble toujours près de lui ? Qu'elle l'aide même à savoir qui elle est réellement ? Cherchait-elle à obtenir sa confiance afin d'en savoir plus sur les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il se surprit à faire attention à ses pensées, surveillant si elle n'apparaissait pas soudainement derrière lui.  
Il resta encore jusqu'à l'heure du dîner dans la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince le jette presque dehors.  
Ce qu'il avait trouvé ne concernait pas vraiment Lucius, il avait cependant eu confirmation de la non-action d'Azareth depuis plusieurs siècles.  
Il avait également trouvé ce qu'Azareth semblait regretter de son action dans la Révolte des Gobelins. Elle avait arbitré un conflit entre Gryffondor lui-même et un Gobelin, à propos d'une épée. Sa décision, d'accorder l'épée à Gryffondor, n'avait fait qu'enflammer la colère des Gobelins. Severus avait néanmoins compris que sa décision était purement impartiale.  
Il raconta l'histoire à Lucius, qui pesta contre ces hybrides qui se mêlaient des histoires des sorciers, nous sommes supérieurs, quoi, merde.  
Severus grogna quelque chose qui semblait dire « sans elle tu ne serais même pas sorcier »  
Lucius fit mine de ne pas entendre, pendant qu'il vomissait son discourt habituel sur la supériorité des sorciers sang-purs à Crabbe, Goyle et Nott.  
Severus adhérait à certaines idées de Lucius, mais il avouait être exaspéré par sa façon de devoir continuellement les rappeler. Il préférait pour sa part l'action aux discours.

Apres le dîner, Severus hésita à retourner à la bibliothèque, mais finalement décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il aimait ces moments solitaires, sans la grosse tête de Lucius, sans la crétinerie de Crabbe et Goyle, et sans l'esprit pervers de Nott.  
Il marchait tranquillement le long du grand lac, qui commençait déjà à geler.  
« L'hiver va être rude, Monsieur Rogue » dit la voix du professeur Dumbledore  
Severus leva les yeux vers lui, acquiesça, et poursuivit sa marche, accompagné par le Directeur.  
« J'ai appris que vous vous étiez intéressé à Azareth », demanda-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants  
« Oui … je voulais savoir à qui j'avais à faire. »  
« Ah monsieur Rogue, auriez vous cru que j'aurais invité à mon école quelqu'un qui puisse porter préjudice à l'un de mes élèves ? » Dumbledore eu l'ombre d'un sourire  
« Certainement pas monsieur… je… je voulais juste savoir pourquoi son nom avait déclenché de telles réaction le soir de la rentrée. »  
Dumbledore d'arrêta, fixa Severus de son regard pénétrant et répondit, doucement :  
« Eh bien… certains jeunes sorciers ont grandi en entendant toutes sortes d'histoires sur Azareth et ses frères, histoires souvent très éloignées de la vérité où ils sont présentés comme des tueurs sanguinaires. Leur rôle de « distributeurs » de magie dans le monde est parfois totalement occulté. Je pense que le professeur Bins va devoir oublier quelques jours les Révoltes de Gobelins pour intéresser ses élèves à nos fondateurs. »  
Dumbledore sourit et faisant demi-tour, retourna vers le château, laissant Severus seul. Il s'assit par terre, adossé à un vieux chêne faisant face au lac. Il admirait la surface miroitante lorsque la créature revint. Elle volait doucement, frôlant d'une patte la surface encore liquide du lac, lançant son cri puissant. Cette fois cependant, Severus senti une note plus heureuse, qui lui donnait un sentiment d'espoir, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il la regarda voler un long moment, face au soleil couchant. Elle fini par disparaître comme elle l'avait déjà fait, son chant continuant de résonner contre les arbres de la forêt interdite.


	4. Où l’on parle avec franchise

- 4 - Où l'on parle avec franchise

Les semaines passèrent, Severus se concentrant sur son travail pour ne pas avoir à penser continuellement à Azareth. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ou du désir, c'était une sorte de fascination, sans qu'il en comprenne la cause.  
Il la croisa souvent dans les couloirs, pendant qu'elle marchait à la manière d'un gigantesque félin, sa longue queue ondulant doucement. Elle ne lui adressa plus de regards, ce qui angoissait Severus. Lui en voulait-elle pour quelque chose ?  
Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, Bins avait changé son programme pour parler des fondateurs du peuple magique. Severus était contrarié d'avoir eu à tout chercher lui même quelques semaines avant, alors que le Professeur fantôme lui servait maintenant tout sur un plateau.  
Il appréciait cependant que Binns répète presque mot pour mot tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter à Malefoy. Certes, Binns avait ajouté de nombreuses actions entreprises par la fratrie, mais la ligne directrice était bien la même.  
Le regard des élèves sur Azareth changea totalement. De l'étonnement, la peur, ou la répulsion, il passa au respect. Sauf peut être de la part de certains Serpentards…

Halloween arriva, avec ses décorations, son repas succulent, et les blagues des fantômes de Poudlard, Peeves faisant preuve d'autant d'imagination qu'Azareth le lui permettait. On l'avait vu plusieurs fois se prosterner, quelques mètres au dessus du sol, au passage de la créature.  
Même Azareth participait aux farces, traversant plusieurs salles de classe au grand galop, sous sa forme de Sombral, accompagnée de Peeves qui caquetait en lançant divers objets sur les élèves. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle de métamorphose, Severus vit McGonagall pincer les lèvres en réprimant un sourire pendant qu'Azareth faisait mine d'essayer de mordre Peeves en s'envolant vers le plafond. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparut vers l'étage supérieur, elle les avertit que le lendemain aurait lieu la première sortie a Pré-Au-Lard.  
« Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'un comportement exemplaire, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir aux Gryffondor. Je ne tolèrerai pas d'incident semblable à celui de l'année dernière. »  
Severus ne savait que trop bien de quel incident elle parlait. Il avait été prit par surprise par Potter et Cie, et s'était retrouvé accroché au toit de la Cabane Hurlante.  
Il sortit de la salle, sous le regard de Sirius qui chuchotait quelque chose à Pettigrow qui gloussait bêtement.  
« Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir », pensa Severus, bien déterminé à ne plus laisser l'occasion à la bande de le couvrir de ridicule.

Le lendemain, il rejoint Lucius et les autres pour prendre le chemin vers Pré-Au-Lard.  
Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la litanie éternelle de Lucius, lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui qui ne pouvaient être ceux d'un bipède. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, confirmant son impression.  
« Bonjour, Monsieur Rogue, belle journée pour une balade entre amis, n'est ce pas ? », Ironisa Azareth.  
Lucius venait de remarquer sa présence, il pâlit presque imperceptiblement, et allongea le pas, prenant de la distance avec Severus et Azareth.  
« Humm, ma présence semble déranger Mr Malefoy… ajouta-t-elle avec un regret parfaitement feint.  
« Il … il pense que vous souhaitez le surveiller » lâcha Severus, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Azareth s'arrêta, regarda Severus, visiblement surprise de cette confidence. Elle reprit son expression neutre, avant de répondre :  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de confidence… spontanée. »  
« Je préfère sans doute vous dire les choses avant que vous ne deviez me les arracher sans mon accord. » Risqua-t-il.  
Azareth sourit et repris sa marche, Severus l'imitant.  
« Je ne vous arrache rien, Severus … je ne suis pas là pour tout connaître des petits secrets des écoliers… »  
« Vous êtes là pour nous protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »  
« Nous ? Ou plutôt « les » protéger ? », Dit-elle en montrant un petit groupe de 3eme années.  
« Les protéger … serait plus juste, en effet » admit-il.  
« Vous avez tort. » Coupa-t-elle. Severus l'observa, son visage s'était contracté lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas aider quelqu'un contre son gré. Je croyais que vous accordiez de l'importance au libre arbitre. » Cette fois le ton de Severus se durcit. Il craignait la réaction qui en découlerait, mais il voulait des réponses.  
« Qui vous dit que j'agis contre votre gré ? »  
Cette fois, sa réponse eu l'effet d'une gifle. Severus s'arrêta brusquement, dévisageant Azareth.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection, je me débrouille très bien seul ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.  
Azareth sourit, mais son regard était triste. Elle se transforma, ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola, poussant son cri qui était redevenu mélancolique, avec une pointe de colère. Severus frissonna, et rattrapa Lucius.  
« Qu'est ce que te voulait le canasson ? » Questionna-t-il avec un sourire entendu.  
« D'abord, ce n'est pas un canasson, mais un sombral » répliqua Severus, agacé. « Ensuite, elle voulait me dire qu'effectivement, elle est là pour protéger les élèves du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Eeet… comment en est elle venue à te confesser ça ? »  
« Ca me regarde, ce qui t'importe sont les résultats, pas les méthodes. »  
Lucius grogna vaguement pour marquer son accord.  
Ils passèrent la journée à boire de la bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, à acheter divers produits plus ou moins licites dans les magasins et à discuter discrètement des derniers évènements.  
« Sa seigneurie compte sur moi dès l'année prochaine. Dès que j'ai terminé mes études, avec succès inutile de le préciser, j'entre à son service » se vantait Lucius.  
Goyle, Crabbe et Nott approuvèrent bruyamment.  
« Et toi, Sev, qu'as-tu prévu pour l'année prochaine ? » Demanda Nott, son horrible sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
« Si le Seigneur souhaite m'avoir à son service, il sait déjà qu'il peut compter sur moi. » Répondit Severus, d'un ton calme et naturel.  
Les autres lui lancèrent un regard surprit, avant que Lucius ne poursuive :  
« Le seigneur sait déjà que… ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as eu une conversation avec lui. »  
« Moi non, mais je sais que tu lui a parlé de moi… » répondit-il, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
Lucius eu un petit sourire.  
Ils rentrèrent au château, et se préparèrent à assister au dîner d'Halloween.


	5. Où l'on se laisse aller aux confidences

- 5 - Où l'on se laisse aller aux confidences.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Severus avait passé son temps à essayer d'éviter Azareth.  
Elle semblait lui laisser ce loisir, puisqu'elle n'avait pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui, de quelque manière que ce fût.  
Il l'avait cependant vue plusieurs fois, par les fenêtres des salles de classe, pendant qu'elle volait au dessus de la foret interdite. Elle ne chantait pas, ou en tout cas il ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle ne prenait plus part aux repas en compagnie des autres professeurs dans la grande salle.  
Il avait cependant eu vent de ses actions contre certains élèves, en particulier Potter et cie. Elle les avait trouvé deux fois en dehors de l'école, dans le parc en pleine nuit, et les avait reconduit séance tenante dans leurs dortoirs. Ce qui étonnait Severus, c'est que les élèves ne semblaient pas avoir subit de punition. Dumbledore avait donc dit la vérité, elle n'était pas ici en tant que suppléante de Rusard. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour mettre leur vie en danger deux fois en un mois. Il songea immédiatement à Lupin, qu'il savait être un loup garou depuis l'année précédente, à cause d'une stupide et dangereuse farce de Black. Il vérifia sur son calendrier lunaire, et les dates coïncidaient avec la pleine lune.  
Ces idiots ne suivaient tout de même pas Lupin dans ses errances nocturnes ? Severus regrettait qu' Azareth soit intervenue, empêchant cette bande d'imbécile de se faire tuer par leur ami.

Severus ne put toutefois pas empêcher une nouvelle rencontre avec Azareth.  
Alors qu'il était en cours de Potion, deux coups résonnèrent à la porte. Slughorn accueillit avec sa jovialité habituelle la visiteuse, qui lui dit quelques mots a voix basse.  
« Severus, mon garçon, le Professeur Dumbledore vous demande » appela Slughorn.  
Severus réprima une grimace, mais se leva et suivit Azareth dans les couloirs jusqu'au 5eme étage.  
Elle ne dit pas un mot, la gargouille fit un pas de coté sans même attendre le mot de passe, et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.  
« Ah, monsieur Rogue, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de me voir » dit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore du fond d'une armoire.  
Severus pensa que de toute façon, étant directeur, il n'y avait pas à parlementer.  
« Je souhaitais vous voir pour vous faire part d'un problème… » Il attrapa un parchemin posé sur son bureau. « Votre mère souhaite que vous passiez vos vacances de Noël ici, à Poudlard »  
Severus déglutit péniblement. Si sa mère refusait qu'il rentre, c'est que son père le lui avait imposé.  
« Severus, je vous comprends, mais je dois respecter la volonté de votre mère. Elle vous demande également de ne pas lui écrire pour l'instant, elle prendra contact avec vous bientôt. »  
Severus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et ajouta :  
« C'est tout ? »  
« C'est tout si tu le souhaites… Severus. »  
Il se retourna et sortit du bureau en trombe. Il dévala l'escalier en colimaçon, bouscula la porte protégée par la gargouille et se dirigea vers les cachots. Lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir familier, il faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans Azareth. Il la fixa d'un air mauvais, et tenta de passer entre elle et le mur. Elle lui barra la route. Comprenant qu'il ne valait pas mieux forcer le passage face à la mère des Sphinx, il la gratifia de son regard le plus méprisant avec un claquement de langue d'impatience.  
« Oh Severus je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je souhaiterais te parler. »  
« Eh bien, pas moi ! » hurla t-il « Je ne veux pas de votre aide, je n'en ai pas besoin ! »  
« Qui te parle d'aide ? » répondit elle, en haussant un sourcil. « Suis moi. »  
Ce n'était pas une demande, mais presque un ordre. Severus abandonna et la suivit à contrecœur.  
Elle l'entraîna vers le parc vide puisque les élèves étaient encore en cours, le traversa et s'arrêta à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.  
« Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai que notre discussion ai lieu à l'écart » dit-elle en indiquant la foret d'un hochement de tête.  
Severus haussa les épaules en soupirant. Azareth sourit légèrement, et pénétra sous le couvert des arbres. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière circulaire. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur une souche moussue où il appliqua un sort de coussinage, s'attendant à une longue et pénible conversation.  
Azareth se coucha au sol, en sphinx.  
« Que me voulez vous ? » demanda-il avec brusquerie.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il se sentit comme disséqué par ce regard noir au reflets rouges qu'il avait déjà vu alors qu'Azareth avait entendu les railleries de Lucius. Son esprit s'embrouilla et tourbillonna dans une cacophonie de souvenirs, de sensations, d'émotions.  
Lorsqu'elle ferma enfin les yeux, Severus se détourna, rendant ce qui restait de son repas.  
« Vous êtes folle ! Hurla t-il après avoir repris son souffle, Je ne vous ai pas permis cette intrusion ! Vous pouvez toujours avoir de belles paroles, vous ne vous y tenez pas ! »  
« C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire, J'ai de belles paroles, que je ne tiens pas toujours. Excuse-moi Severus, mais je pense avoir le pouvoir de changer les lois que je proclame. Tu parles de belles paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'honneur, mais pourtant tu es Serpentard, tu devrais ignorer tout cela… »  
« En quoi ma maison décide-elle de ce que je suis ? » Haleta Severus, qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en feu.  
Azareth lui adressa un franc sourire.  
« Très bien … mais si ta maison ne décide pas sur ton avenir, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu a fréquenter les Mangemorts en herbe ? Pourquoi adhères-tu à leurs idées, alors qu'elles sont en totale contradiction avec ce que tu es… Prince de Sang Mêlé… ? »  
Severus se sentait comme une souris prise au piège d'un chat particulièrement sadique. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, étant repris de nausées violentes.  
« Vous savez donc que mon père est Moldu, que c'est un incroyable crétin brutal indigne d'avoir ma mère pour femme, et moi pour fils » répondit-il dans un souffle rauque.  
« Je sais ce qu'il est, ce que ta mère est, et ce que tu es encore. Mais crois-tu vraiment que tous les Moldus soient ainsi ? Et les sang-de-bourbe, il m'a semblé que tu en connaissais au moins une qui mérite qu'on lui prête intérêt… »  
Elle chuchotait presque, comme si elle avait peur qu'un arbre puisse entendre leur conversation. Severus devais porter sur sa voix toute son attention, même s'il refusait a présent de la regarder.  
« Ne vous occupez pas de Lily ! Tout est fini, disparu, envolé… Cette histoire est oubliée. » Cette fois sa voix était presque revenue à un niveau sonore normal.  
« Oubliée ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce pénible souvenir de BUSE m'est il directement parvenu ? Severus, vous mentez très mal. » Son débit de paroles s'était légèrement accéléré, elle parlait toujours très bas, et Severus devinait qu'elle le fixait intensément.  
« D'accord ! Cette histoire je ne l'oublierai jamais, c'est mon pire souvenir, ma plus grosse erreur, ce jour j'ai perdu Lily pour toujours ! » Hurla-t-il « Vous êtes satisfaite ? »  
Elle se contenta de sourire avec bienveillance en poursuivant :  
« Ton père, t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi il avait ce comportement avec toi et ta mère ? »  
« Il déteste les sorciers » grommela t-il.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Il ne comprend rien à rien c'est tout ! »  
« Il ne comprend pas, donc il a peur, donc il attaque pour se défendre. » Elle souriait tristement. « Cela n'excuse pas son comportement Severus, mais c'est peut-être une piste à explorer. »  
Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans le bras, il desserra sa prise, mit ses mains sur son visage et sentit des gouttes perler le long de ses joues.  
« Je vais vous ramener, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner » dit-elle comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une discussion normale. Severus hocha la tête et se leva.  
Pendant qu'ils avançaient au milieu des arbres, un grondement profond résonna dans la forêt.  
Azareth fit signe a Severus de s'arrêter, et observait un point fixe au milieu des arbres. Elle marmonna quelque chose et intima l'ordre à Severus de rester bien derrière elle.  
« Aegirius ? » lança t-elle aux arbres.  
En réponse, l'un des chênes plusieurs fois centenaires bougea. Il arracha ses racines du sol et commença à avancer vers eux, les branches menaçantes. Azareth pris alors sa forme de Sombral Originel, et repoussa Severus vers la clairière. Elle le suivait en reculant, menaçant l'arbre, la gueule béante, la queue fouettant l'air et les ailes ouvertes. Severus l'entendit alors pousser son cri, semblable à celui d'un dragon en furie. L'arbre continuait sa progression, écrasant tout sur son passage, cassant les autres arbres, broyant les rochers. Azareth cracha alors une longue flamme qui l'atteint à sa cime. Celui-ci parut déstabilisé, tentant de s'éteindre avec ses autres branches, ne parvenant qu'à propager les flammes. Elle cracha encore une fois, puis tourna la tête vers Severus.  
« Monte ! » entendit-il dans sa tête.  
Il se précipita vers elle, sauta du mieux qu'il put, et avant qu'il se soit assuré une assise confortable, ou au moins stable, elle avait décollé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle impression de vitesse. En quelques secondes elle avait dépassé la cime des arbres immenses. Severus pu alors s'asseoir plus convenablement, s'accrochant au cou fin de la créature. Elle vola en cercle quelques instants au dessus de l'arbre en feu, et lança a nouveau un cri de fureur, qui résonna dans tout le parc et sur les murs du château.


	6. Noël

- 6 - Noël

Pendant qu'elle planait doucement vers le terrain de Quidditch, Severus reprit ses esprits.  
« C'est votre frère qui a attaqué n'est-ce pas ? » pensa t-il.  
« Oui, de toute évidence, résonna dans sa tête la voix d'Azareth. Je vais cependant te demander de ne pas parler de cette histoire, pour le moment. »  
Il garda le silence, dans son esprit naissait une crainte, celle d'être la cible de créatures vieilles comme le monde agacées par leur sœur qui reniait leur vœu de neutralité.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais résoudre ce petit problème dès ce soir. »  
Elle venait de se poser avant de lui entrer ces mots dans le crâne, le regardant de ses yeux blancs et vides.  
Il la regarda redécoller, elle lança dans la nuit tombante son chant triste qui résonna longtemps dans ses entrailles.  
« Tu as eu une petite discussion avec Azareth, Severus ? » demanda la voix de Dumbledore, lorsque Severus traversa le hall en direction de la grande salle.  
Il en avait assez de cette vieille fouine qui apparaissait toujours aux moments les plus inattendus.  
Severus hocha la tête, pensant qu'il était inutile de mentir. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire, et traversa la grande salle vers la table des professeurs pendant que Severus prenait place entre Crabbe et Goyle.  
« Il paraît que tu vas passer Noël ici, Sev ? » lança la voix de Nott.  
Severus lui adressa un regard noir, préférant se servir en saucisse-purée plutôt que lui accorder son attention.  
La tablée ricana, mais Severus ne riposta pas, après tout, qu'y avait-il a dire ?

Le soir des vacances de Noël, Severus se rendit à la bibliothèque, préférant éviter les sarcasmes des autres Serpentards en assistant à leur départ.  
Il était plongé dans _L'art délicat de la fabrication des Potions Mortelles _lorsque Azareth entra. Elle avait son expression neutre des grands jours lorsqu'elle informa Severus qu'en raison du peu de monde resté à l'école pour les vacances de Noël, Dumbledore invitait élèves et professeurs à dîner aux Trois Balais.  
« Sois prêt dans une heures, et si tu peux, essaye d'égayer ta robe » ajouta-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
Severus eu un rictus et commença à ranger ses volumes lorsqu'il sentit Azareth juste derrière lui. Il entendit alors sa voix se propager dans son crâne :  
« Mes frères ne t'ennuieront plus maintenant. »  
Severus voulu lui demander ce qui avait bien pu leur faire changer d'avis, mais elle venait de traverser les rayonnages ainsi que le mur épais qui séparait la bibliothèque de la salle des professeurs.  
Il monta se préparer dans le dortoir vide, hésitant à mettre sa robe de soirée. Finalement, il décida de rester tel quel, se donnant juste un coup de peigne.  
Il descendit dans le hall, apercevant ses futurs hôtes de table.  
Il y avait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Horace Slughorn, deux Serpentards de 1ere ou 2eme année, un Poufsouffle minuscule et Denis Celebrindal, le préfet en chef Serdaigle.  
Severus chercha des yeux Azareth, lorsqu'il la vit derrière Hagrid, occupée à discuter avec Dumbledore. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était bien Azareth, mais elle était cette fois totalement humaine, vêtue d'une robe noire ornée de dentelles, aux manches longues et évasées. Ses longs cheveux rouge sang se déversaient en pluie sur son dos qui n'était pour une fois pas terminé par un corps animal, mais bien par des jambes humaines, d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner.  
Elle se tourna vers Severus et dit a voix haute :  
« Ah, voici notre retardataire, nous pouvons y aller. »  
Un murmure de contentement s'éleva, et tous prirent le chemin de la pelouse, où les attendaient les diligences qui amenaient traditionnellement les élèves à Poudlard.  
Azareth attendit Severus, et le conduisit vers la 3eme diligence, où ils prirent place avec Denis Celebrindal.  
« Je meurs de faim, dit celui-ci, et une bonne Bièraubeurre me fera le plus grand bien.»  
Severus acquiesça, regrettant que le Serdaigle se soit invité.  
Azareth bavardait gaiement avec Denis pendant que la voiture s'ébranlait et se dirigeait vers Pré-Au-Lard. Severus n'écoutait qu'à moitié, fixant la moquette râpée qui ornait le plancher de la diligence. Il y avait tant de questions qu'il aurait pu poser à Azareth si cet imbécile de Denis avait bien voulu voyager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva la tête, et vit avec quels yeux le Roquet en chef détaillait Azareth l'humaine. Il senti la colère monter, mais se contrôla et espéra qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Enfin le véhicule s'immobilisa, et Denis tendit sa main à Azareth pour l'aider à descendre.  
« J'arrive tout de suite Monsieur Celebrindal, j'ai juste quelques mots à dire à Monsieur Rogue. »  
Severus se raidit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore lui faire subir.  
« Mais quel idiot celui-là, soupira-elle. Elle se tourna vers Severus avant de poursuivre. Je voulais m'excuser du manque de détails sur ce qui s'est passé entre mes frères et moi. J'ai senti que tu voulais en savoir plus tout a l'heure. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux pour l'instant, mais tu sauras une fois que l'on sera de retour à Poudlard. »  
Severus hocha la tête et se glissa hors de la diligence, se retourna, et tendit à son tour la main vers Azareth.  
Celle-ci l'attrapa délicatement, descendit, et dit a voix basse :  
« Pourtant tu savais que je n'ai pas de forme définitive, pourquoi tant d'étonnement ? »  
« Euh, le manque d'habitude, sans doute.» Severus se senti rougir, et suivit le petit groupe dans le pub.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une large table circulaire, Severus se retrouvant en face d'Azareth et encadré par Denis et le professeur McGonagall.  
Madame Rosemerta leur fit part du menu, et leur apporta quelques Bièraubeurres pour faire patienter.  
Azareth discutait à voix basse avec le directeur, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Severus se montrait indiscret. Elle se tut, mais il devinait qu'elle poursuivait sa conversation en silence, ne quittant pas Dumbledore des yeux.  
Les plats arrivèrent, des montagnes de Dinde aux Marrons accompagnées de purée.  
« Bon appétit à tous » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Denis, passez-moi la sauce, voulez-vous »  
Denis s'exécuta, adressant en passant un sourire à Azareth, qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle ne mangeait pas, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber les professeurs. Les élèves cependant regardaient son assiette vide avec un air interrogateur.  
« Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir », s'excusa t-elle, un léger sourire en coin.  
Severus se rappela qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue manger. Il l'imagina chassant dans la Forêt Interdite, et en y repensant, c'était fort probable, vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait vue voler au dessus des arbres.  
Le repas était gai, même McGonagall se laissait aller à rire avec Hagrid qui lui racontait ses déboires avec une bande de niffleurs. Ils achevèrent le repas avec un énorme pudding et du lait de poule.  
Severus se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait l'estomac remplit, l'esprit détendu.  
« Il est temps de retrouver nos lits tièdes » dit Dumbledore, se levant de table.  
Le groupe l'imita et rejoint l'école en diligence, Severus et Azareth toujours escortés par Denis.  
En arrivant dans le hall, Azareth dit à haute voix :  
« Monsieur Rogue, j'aimerais vous parler au sujet de nos séances de travail de ces vacances »  
Severus hocha la tête et la suivit, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou si ce n'était qu'une excuse. Il longèrent les couloirs menant aux cachots, et passèrent une porte dont Severus savait qu'elle masquait en temps normal un placard à balais. C'était devenu une pièce haute comme une cathédrale, plantée d'arbres immenses, le sol recouvert de terre moussue.  
« J'ai pris quelques libertés quant à l'aménagement de mes quartiers » expliqua t-elle. « Sache que mes frères ont accepté de me laisser intervenir à petite dose, poursuivit-elle, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Je voudrais cependant t'apprendre certaines choses, qui pourraient t'être utiles. »  
« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-il  
Retransformée en centaure elle s'était couchée au sol, invitant Severus à prendre l'un des petits bancs recouverts de velours rouge. Elle le regarda, lissant machinalement les manches de sa chemise à manches évasées.  
« Je pense… que tu as certaines dispositions qu'il serait dommage de gâcher, commença t-elle, pesant chaque mot. Outre tes dons en Potions, j'ai appris que tu avais déjà étudié certaines formes de magie Noire. »  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire en bois d'ébène, en poursuivant :  
« La magie Noire, ainsi nommée par les sorciers, n'est pas forcément mauvaise, tout dépend de l'utilisation qu'on lui réserve. La connaître, c'est aussi pouvoir s'en protéger. »  
Elle sortit un épais livre relié en peau de dragon rouge vermillon, et revint s'installer face à Severus.  
« Je pense que ceci pourrait t'aider. Je te demande cependant de garder tout ceci secret, en tout cas pour tes camarades. »  
Severus prit le livre, et lut _L'art de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie_.  
« Mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire ? », demanda t-il  
« Pas exactement en effet, cependant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la magie n'est que ce que l'on veut en faire. Je pense que commencer par ceci pourrait t'ouvrir des voies encore plus… intéressantes. Considère ceci comme un cadeau de Noël. Quand tu l'auras lu, fais le moi savoir », termina-elle avec un sourire.


	7. Où l’on progresse

- 7 - Où l'on progresse

Une fois rentré dans la salle commune vide, Severus avait pris place dans l'un des canapés les plus confortables, près du feu.  
Il lisait avidement. Il connaissait déjà plus ou moins le sujet mais ce livre abordait des détails qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver dans un des volumes de la bibliothèque, ou chez ses parents.  
Il passa toute la nuit à lire, réalisant que le soleil était déjà levé. Il se leva, prit un bain, s'habilla et monta dans la grande salle. Il mangea en compagnie des rares élèves et professeurs restés pendant les vacances. Azareth n'était pas là, ce qui le contraria.  
Il décida de sortir dans le parc, s'avança vers la forêt interdite, et pensa le plus fort qu'il le pouvait en direction des arbres :  
« _J'ai fini_. »  
Un long chant s'éleva, magnifique, puissant, qui prit Severus aux tripes. Azareth volait au dessus des arbres vers lui, se posa, et se transforma.  
« Je vois que tu as compris l'essentiel, lui dit-elle, mais avec moi tu fais dans la facilité. »  
« Comment cela ? »  
« Tu n'aurai pas eu besoin de lire ce livre pour me faire parvenir tes pensées. Je ne peux pas te demander de t'entraîner sur tes camarades, ce serait contraire à mon rôle de protection. J'ai cependant demandé à une amie de nous offrir son aide » Elle hocha la tête en direction de Severus qui se retourna, et vit une elfe de Maison, qui s'inclina, ses longues oreilles s'étalant au sol.  
« Brisbille est heureuse de pouvoir aider Azareth dans sa tâche, ainsi que le jeune Monsieur Rogue », couina l'elfe.  
Azareth sourit, et les invita à la suivre dans la forêt, rejoignant la petite clairière.  
« Bien, montre moi ce que tu as appris, Severus. »  
Severus, se mit face à l'elfe, hésita, et lança  
« Légillimens ! »  
Il fut envahi par les souvenirs de l'elfe, ses émotions, sans qu'il puisse toutefois tout comprendre. Il maintint le sortilège quelques secondes puis abaissa sa baguette, épuisé.  
« Pour un premier essai, ce n'est pas mal » ironisa Azareth.  
Brisbille sauta en l'air en battant des mains.  
« Le jeune Monsieur Rogue est brillant, comment ne le serait-il pas avec un tel professeur. »  
« Sans toi je n'aurais servi à rien, Brisbille » dit Azareth, en souriant.  
Brisbille s'inclina encore.  
« Réessaye, Severus, mais cette fois, concentres-toi sur un seul souvenir »  
Severus acquiesça, se concentra, en lança de nouveau le sortilège.  
Cette fois, il choisit un des souvenirs, où Brisbille préparait des frites. Elle épluchait des pommes de terre, les découpait, et les plongeait dans l'huile bouillante.  
« Très bien, chuchota Azareth, stoppant le déroulement du souvenir, Ca suffira pour cette fois. Brisbille je te remercie infiniment »  
Brisbille s'inclina encore plus bas, face à Azareth puis à Severus, qui sourit timidement, et transplana.  
« Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompée, dit Azareth. Maintenant, nous allons travailler l'occlumencie, qui est paradoxalement plus difficile. Nous réessayerons avec Brisbille une autre fois. »  
Severus se sentait incroyablement puissant, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Azareth lui lança un regard, eu un petit rictus, et sans crier garde, pénétra brusquement dans l'esprit de Severus.  
Il vit ses pires souvenir revenir à la surface, sa mère insultée par son père pendant qu'il pleurait dans un coin, les nombreuses farces de la Bande à Potter, sa dernière dispute avec Lily… Il hurla, tenta de repousser l'esprit d'Azareth et dans un effort ultime, lui lança un Sectumsempra.  
« Ah … je crois que j'ai légèrement ébranlé ton assurance, Severus, lança Azareth avec un rictus mauvais. Pardonne-moi, mais tu en avais besoin. Joli sortilège par ailleurs, il est de toi n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui ! » cracha t-il, furieux.  
« Aucune importance, tu me lancerait un Avada que cela ne parviendrait même pas à me décoiffer. Je ne suis pas sensible à la magie Sorcière. Cependant, avant cette désastreuse tentative pour me repousser, tu avais commencé à te battre contre mon esprit. Tu étais sur la bonne voie, avant de céder à la facilité. Souviens-toi Severus, l'esprit est l'arme absolue. Sers t'en ! », l'encouragea t-elle. « On recommence. »  
Avant même que Severus ai eu le temps de se préparer, l'esprit d'Azareth fouillait dans le sien.  
Il la suivit dans les méandres de sa mémoire, en la repoussant vers des souvenirs plus agréables, évitant ainsi de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle s'approchait du souvenir du repas de début d'année, et il refusa qu'elle voie ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle au premier regard, il cria, et éjecta l'esprit d'Azareth.  
« On dirait que tu as compris », dit-elle doucement, en souriant.  
Severus était épuisé, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il s'assit brutalement sur la vieille souche. Il passa une main sur son visage et demanda :  
« A quoi pensez vous que tout ceci va me servir ? A surveiller que les elfes fassent correctement leur boulot ? »  
« Le savoir est toujours utile. Ne renie jamais une magie sous le prétexte qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, ou qu'elle ne te semble pas assez puissante, ou qu'elle soit inutile. De grands sorciers ont eu cette faiblesse, ils doivent le regretter un jour. »  
Severus acquiesça.  
« Rentre te reposer, occupes-toi de ton travail scolaire. Nous nous reverront bientôt »  
Elle se transforma, et s'envola.  
Severus rentra péniblement dans son dortoir, s'allongea tout habillé et s'endormit.  
Ses rêves étaient perturbés par les souvenirs de l'elfe, les siens, et l'image d'une Azareth en marionnettiste l'obligeant à faire des pirouettes ridicules.  
Il s'éveilla en fin d'après midi, et s'attela à faire ses devoirs, histoire de se reposer l'esprit.

Deux journées passèrent sans qu'il aperçoive Azareth. Il était un peu déçu, espérant que les leçons auraient continué. Apres le dîner, il décida de se rendre dans la forêt.  
Il traversa la pelouse rapidement. Une fois qu'il fut sous le couvert des arbres, il se dirigea lentement vers la clairière, l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit, la baguette prête dans sa main.  
Il poussa un soupir déçu lorsqu'il vit la clairière vide. Soudain, un bruit sourd de course poursuite qui parvint sur sa droite. Il fit brusquement volte-face, et vit Azareth poursuivre un grand cerf. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le dos de l'animal, qui poussa une plainte déchirante. Ils s'effondrèrent pêle-mêle, le sang jaillissant de la bête meurtrie. Severus était comme paralysé par la violence de l'attaque. Azareth se releva, s'ébroua, flaira sa proie, et l'entama, sans sembler remarquer la présence du garçon.  
Severus décrocha son regard de l'horrible spectacle, et fit demi-tour, vers le château.  
Alors qu'il traversait la pelouse, il entendit un bruit de galop derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, et entendit la voix familière dans sa tête.  
« Tu sembles bien scrupuleux, pour quelqu'un qui hésite à me considérer comme humaine, ou comme bête. Tu devrais pourtant me voir telle que je suis, un savant mélange des deux. »  
Severus se retourna, et regarda Azareth qui s'était arrêtée à la lisière de la Forêt, le fixant de ses yeux blancs. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se retint. Il préférait garder son jugement pour plus tard.  
« Quels progrès, Severus ! » lança Azareth avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître.  
Oui, Severus avait progressé. Quelques semaines auparavant, il l'aurait copieusement insultée de monstre, avant de la dédaigner. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'avant de juger quelqu'un, il valait mieux avoir toutes les cartes en main, peser le pour et le contre. Il se sentait presque prêt à revoir le jugement qu'il portait sur son père.

* * *

Réponse à Auctor : Ah malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que la romance soit quasi-absente de cette histoire ;) 


	8. Le Sombral et le loup

- 8 - Le sombral et le loup

Les vacances s'achevèrent sans nouvelle leçon. Ses camarades étaient rentrés de vacances, racontant à chacun les merveilleux cadeaux reçus et les voyages épiques.  
Severus fut rejoint à la table des Serpentards par Lucius, qui arborait un sourire victorieux. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur :  
« Je suis officiellement le futur fiancé de Narcissa Black », dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête la blonde de 6eme année.  
« Oh merveilleux Lucius, toutes mes félicitations. Une lignée de sang-purs va pouvoir perdurer » ironisa Severus, un rictus aux lèvres.  
« C'est de notre devoir, envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le monde Sorcier. Nous ne pouvons laisser les sang-de-bourbe prendre l'avantage », répondit Lucius, l'air hautain.  
« On dirait que tu commentes un match de Quidditch », marmonna Severus.  
« Et toi, bonnes vacances Sev' ? » demanda Nott, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
« Instructives, sans doute »  
Lucius lui lança un regard en coin, mais voyant que Severus ne poursuivait pas, il changea de sujet, interrompant les rires de ses camarades.

Le lendemain, ils prirent place en salle de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor.  
Severus remarqua que Lupin commençait déjà à montrer des signes de fatigue, la lune étant pleine le soir même.  
Ils s'activèrent à transformer leurs sac a main en crocodile lorsque Lucius se rapprocha de lui en parlant a voix basse :  
« J'ai entendu dire que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec la jument ces temps-ci… J'espère que c'est pour apprendre le plus de chose qui pourrait Nous servir. »  
« Je te ferais part de ce que je trouve intéressant et exploitable », coupa Severus « Laisse-moi agir à ma convenance. »  
Lucius semblait peu apprécier cette idée, mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Severus ne vit pas Azareth de la journée, même pas au-dessus de la forêt. Il remarqua que Lupin avait déjà disparu au déjeuner. L'idée qu'Azareth surveillait le loup-garou s'imposa à lui. Il décida de faire une promenade nocturne le soir même pour s'en assurer.  
A la fin du dîner, il inventa une excuse pour ne pas suivre les autres à la salle commune, et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il couru vers la cabane de Hagrid, se dissimula derrière le potager et attendit.  
Il passa au moins une heure avant qu'il n'aperçoive âme qui vive. Un cerf et un énorme chien longeaient la forêt vers le saule cogneur. Severus vit une petite bête, sans doute un rat, descendre du dos du cerf et s'approcher du saule menaçant. Il vit l'arbre s'immobiliser, et tous trois pénétrèrent dans le souterrain que Severus avait déjà emprunté l'année précédente.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce que ces animaux faisaient. Au bout du tunnel se trouvait un Lupin meurtrier. Il fronça les sourcils. A moins que ces animaux… Il vit alors Azareth emprunter le même chemin, l'arbre la laissant passer tranquillement.  
Severus hésita à la suivre, mais il n'en eu pas besoin. Quelques instants plus tard, Azareth revenait, suivie de Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Elle semblait furieuse, et faisant face au trio, elle murmura d'un ton sec :  
« Vous êtes fous ! Que vous vouliez être avec votre ami souffrant est compréhensible, mais sortir vous promener dans le parc et à Pré-Au-Lard ! Et si Rémus attaque quelqu'un ? »  
« Mais nous somme assez forts pour l'en empêcher, risqua Potter en montrant Black d'un signe de tête. Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident ! »  
« Oh vraiment, et que se passera-il si Rémus décide d'aller saluer madame Rosemerta ? Un loup-garou n'est pas contrôlable ! Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir », répliqua t-elle  
Les garçons semblaient gênés et apeurés.  
« Je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore, si vous m'assurez que plus jamais vous ne sortirez de la cabane hurlante avec lui. Et ne comptez pas sur vos Animagi, ou vos capes d'invisibilité, vous savez qu'aucun déguisement ne marche avec moi. »  
Ils acquiescèrent, et se couvrant de leur cape, disparurent aux yeux de Severus. Il vit cependant Azareth les suivre du regard.  
« La curiosité est un défaut noble, Severus, dit-elle sans se retourner. Quand il est bien utilisé, encore une fois. »  
« Je voulais vous voir… marmonna t-il, Pour nos leçons … »  
« Non, tu voulais juste savoir si je m'occupais de Lupin. Tu as eu ta réponse », coupa-elle. Concernant tes leçons, je pense que tu vas en prendre une immédiatement. »  
Severus vit avec horreur le loup-garou qui sortait du tunnel, se demandant sans doute ce que faisaient ses amis. Il le remarqua, et se mit à gronder. Severus recula avec horreur et trébucha sur une racine, s'écroulant de tout son long. Il sorti sa baguette maladroitement et se releva pour faire face a la bête. Il leva sa baguette et lança « Sectumsempra ! » Mais Azareth se plaça vivement entre lui et le loup-garou, prenant le sortilège de plein fouet. Elle ne sembla pas en avoir souffert, et tendit la main vers le loup, dans un geste d'apaisement. Il se coucha au sol.  
« Severus, je t'ai dit que l'esprit était la plus forte des magies n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Mais vous avez dit vous-même qu'un loup-garou n'est pas contrôlable ! » s'exclama t-il, le souffle rapide.  
« Il ne l'est pas par la force physique, comme toutes les bêtes. Le vrai contrôle est mental. Je dois cependant admettre que ceci n'est que rarement à la portée des Sorciers. »  
Elle murmura quelque chose au loup, qui s'enfuit dans la forêt.  
« Je vais l'accompagner cette nuit, au cas où. » Elle se transforma en Sombral, et commença à le suivre.  
« Comme ça, vous pourrez partager un repas en famille ! » hurla t-il, des larmes de peur et de fatigue coulant sur ses joues.  
Elle se retourna, et lui lança un cri agressif, semblable à celui qu'elle avait utilisé contre le chêne tueur et disparut.

Severus rentra dans son dortoir, se jeta dans son lit, et pleura en silence.  
Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de le maltraiter ainsi pour lui apprendre des choses aussi idiotes ? Il était incapable de maîtriser un Loup-garou, elle l'avait admis. La prétendue supériorité de l'esprit sur la Magie lui semblait impossible. Il y avait une différence entre pénétrer dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un et dresser un loup-garou !


	9. Où les bonnes nouvelles arrivent

- 9 - Où les bonnes nouvelles arrivent.

La semaine s'écoula, Severus était d'une humeur morose. Il avait fait comprendre à Lucius qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'expliquer. Le dimanche, le match de Quidditch opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor. Severus profita que l'école était toute rassemblée dans le stade pour aller s'asseoir devant le lac, dans l'herbe gelée. Il contemplait la vaste étendue glacée, lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il sorti sa baguette et se retourna, découvrant Lupin qui s'avançait vers lui. Celui-ci leva légèrement les main, avant de parler :  
« Je voudrais juste te parler, Severus, les autres ne sont pas là. »  
Severus hésita, puis hocha la tête d'un air impatient.  
« Tu m'excusera si je ne m'assois pas… Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme pour risquer de tomber malade. Il eu un rire triste, et poursuivit : Je voulais te remercier de n'avoir rien dit au sujet de nos escapades nocturnes. »  
« Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire sur ton état, Azareth de ne rien dire sur tes amis », répliqua Severus.  
« Tu aurais pu aller contre leurs demandes, et nous faire avoir de graves ennuis. Tu aurais eu ta vengeance sur ces années de farces ridicules. »  
Severus renifla d'un air méprisant, et ajouta :  
« Ma vengeance, je l'aurais un jour. Je n'ai nul besoin de m'abaisser à vous dénoncer aux professeurs pour cela. »  
La foule poussa un hurlement de joie dans le stade, accompagné de quelques sifflements de protestation.  
« Potter a attrapé le vif d'or, on dirait, dit Severus, méprisant. Dépêche-toi d'aller l'acclamer. »  
Lupin secoua la tête tristement, et s'en alla, laissant Severus seul.  
« Je ne t'ai rien fait promettre me semble t-il » dit Azareth, derrière lui.  
« J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sûr pour moi de ne rien dire » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
« Peut être que tu préfères garder cette information à ton avantage. Ou peut être que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un en divulguant cette nouvelle. »  
Elle s'était couchée juste derrière lui, et parlait d'une voix douce, presque en chuchotant.  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, encore ? » demanda t-il d'un ton hargneux  
« Ta mère t'a écrit. »  
Severus se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers elle :  
« Pourquoi n'ai-je rien eu au courrier de ce matin ? » demanda t-il précipitamment.  
« Elle semble avoir préféré faire parvenir ta lettre au directeur. Viens avec moi.»  
Severus la suivit d'un pas rapide, traversant en trombe le hall, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers.  
Il entra dans le bureau du directeur, manquant de foncer dans la chaise qui semblait l'attendre. Il s'assit, et regarda intensément Dumbledore.  
« Severus, ta mère m'a fait parvenir cette lettre, elle préférait que tu la lise en ma présence. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
Severus arracha le parchemin des mains du Directeur, et lut à toute vitesse.

« _Severus,_  
_Je sais que cette lettre arrive plus tard que tu ne l'espérais, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement._  
_Je vais quitter la maison avant la fin de ton année scolaire. Je te ferai parvenir ma nouvelle adresse où tu pourras me rejoindre après tes examens. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien et fais tout pour que cela continue._  
_Je te prie de garder ceci secret, n'en n'informe personne. Je sais que ton père n'est en contact avec aucun sorcier, mais je préfère être prudente._  
_Prends soin de toi, nous allons bientôt commencer une nouvelle vie._  
_Eileen. »_

C'était court, mais c'était la meilleure nouvelle que Severus ai reçu depuis longtemps. Sa mère quittait son père, enfin elle n'aurait plus à subir sa violence. Il sourit, en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci inclina la tête et lui rendit son sourire.  
« Merci, Professeur », dit Severus, joyeux.  
Il se leva, salua le Directeur, et quitta le bureau, Azareth sur les talons. Une fois dans le couloir du cinquième étage elle avança à sa hauteur.  
« Enfin de bonnes nouvelles, Severus. J'en suis heureuse pour toi. Que dirais-tu de profiter de cette allégresse pour continuer nos leçons ? »  
Severus hésita, se demandant si subir de nouvelles attaques mentales de sa part était la meilleure façon de fêter la nouvelle.  
Il accepta, et ils se rendirent vers les quartier d'Azareth. Il prit place sur le banc qu'il avait précédemment occupé, et regarda Azareth qui cherchait à nouveau dans sa bibliothèque noire.  
« Nous allons laisser la légilimencie de côté, pour cette fois. Si tu veux t'entraîner, Brisbille m'a fait savoir qu'elle accepterai de t'aider. »  
Severus hocha la tête, et Azareth poursuivit :  
« Tu connais les sortilèges informulés, tu en as même créé. Je vais cependant t'apprendre à marier l'occlumencie et les sorts informulés. »  
Elle se plaça face à Severus, le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Il sorti sa baguette, d'une main sûre.  
« Maintenant, ferme ton esprit comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois »  
Il se concentra, et tenta de poser une barrière suffisamment solide pour contrer l'attaque d'Azareth. Mais son esprit n'entra pas. Elle eu un léger rictus, avant de prononcer :  
« Maintenant, envoie-moi un sort. »  
Severus pensa « Reducto ! » et le jet de lumière rouge frappa Azareth en pleine poitrine. Elle ne bougea pas, restant insensible au sort.  
Elle regarda Severus comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.  
« Je ne m'étais pas trompée… » Murmura-elle.  
Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur pendant qu'elle prenait un livre posé sur son bureau. Elle le lui tendit, et il lut le titre « _Pouvoirs de l'esprit _»  
« Voilà de quoi t'occuper cette nuit, dit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Fais-en bon usage. »

Severus la remercia, et retourna dans la salle commune. Il commença l'étude de son nouveau livre, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au gloussements de ses camarades.  
Nott était en pleine imitation d'Azareth, dandinant du postérieur avec une expression de bouledogue. Severus fronça les sourcils et se retint de lui lancer une réflexion. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et pris d'une inspiration soudaine, pensa « Légillimens ! »  
Soudain, les émotions et souvenirs de Nott l'emplirent. Mais ce qu'il y vit faillit le faire éclater de rire. Nott pensait à ce moment là à Azareth, en des termes très éloignés de ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il ferma les yeux pour briser l'afflux, alors que Nott s'était brusquement interrompu.  
« A quoi tu joues ? » Rugit-il en direction de Severus, les autres les fixant tous les deux d'un air interrogateur.  
Severus pris soin de garder son calme, avant de répondre :  
« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherai, avoua-il. Je m'essaye à de nouveaux horizons. » Ironisa t-il avec un rictus.  
« Ouais, ben essaye pas avec moi Servilo, ou je te le ferai regretter ! » Cracha Nott.  
Il s'approcha brusquement de Severus, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur.  
« Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu … » Menaça-il, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.  
« Je n'ai rien vu, murmura Severus, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
Nott le lâcha. Azareth venait de traverser le mur opposé. Elle avança doucement, fouettant négligemment l'air de sa queue, comme un chat contrarié.  
« Allons monsieur Nott, ne soyez pas si pressant envers vos camarades. Un discours vaut mieux qu'une paire de baffes, croyez moi. »  
Il y eu quelques ricanements, lorsque les élèves imaginèrent un Nott discutant plutôt qu'agissant. Elle continua à marcher à travers la pièce, et traversa le mur à quelques centimètres de Severus et Nott.


	10. Où l’on fait des erreurs

- 10 - Où l'on fait des erreurs

Severus demanda l'aide de Brisbille pour son entraînement. Il veillait cependant à ne pas épuiser l'elfe, même s'il voulait aller plus loin que ne lui avait apprit Azareth.  
Il réussissait presque à ne pas faire savoir à son cobaye qu'il lui fouillait l'esprit. Il ne tenta plus l'expérience sur ses camarades, craignant de devoir expliquer ses agissements aux professeurs. Il se doutait qu'Azareth avait informé le directeur de ses leçons particulières, bien que celui-ci n'aborda pas le sujet avec lui.  
Il avait également dévoré « _Pouvoirs de l'esprit_ » appliquant certains des conseils en cours de potions. Slughorn ne cessait de le complimenter :  
« Severus, vous étiez déjà excellent, mais votre don se développe au-delà de mes espérances. Vous irez loin, mon garçon.».  
Lucius voyait d'un mauvais œil l'ascension de son camarade. Severus l'avait toujours dépassé à l'école, mais l'intérêt nouveau qu'il suscitait l'agaçait au plus haut point. Même certaines filles se mettaient à lui demander conseil sur divers sujets, devoirs ou personnels.  
Severus se mit à rêver que son talent pourrait lui faire revenir Lily. Si elle n'appréciait pas ses idées et ses amis, elle ne pourrait rester insensible au sorcier le plus doué de sa génération.  
Il était comme sur un petit nuage, convaincu de sa puissance future aux côtés d'un Seigneur Des Ténèbres heureux d'une si bonne recrue. Oui, sa future carrière s'annonçait pour le mieux.

Les vacances de Février arrivèrent. Azareth n'avait pas donné de nouvelles leçons à Severus, mais il était convaincu qu'elle suivait attentivement son évolution.  
Il révisait son histoire de la magie à la bibliothèque, lorsque entrèrent Potter et ses amis, Lily à son bras.  
Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, et tenta de se replonger dans ses notes, le petit groupe s'asseyant à la table qui lui faisait face. Il rumina intérieurement, et vit Black qui murmurait quelque chose à Potter, profitant de l'absence momentanée de Lily, partie explorer les rayons. Potter et Pettigrow gloussèrent, sous le regard réprobateur de Lupin. Severus se doutait qu'ils parlaient de lui, il pouvait le vérifier… Il surpris le regard de Peter, et s'y accrocha, pénétrant rapidement dans ses souvenir, et ressorti en moins d'une seconde. C'était suffisant, et Pettigrow ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien. Severus se leva discrètement, approcha et murmura d'un ton mielleux :  
« J'ai peut être les cheveux sales, Black, mais moi je n'ai besoin de personne pour me cirer les pompes. »  
Black et Potter se levèrent d'un bon, bousculant la table. Pettigrow poussa un petit cri et Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, hochant tristement la tête.  
« Tiens, mais c'est Servilo… Murmura Potter, un sourire en coin. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es en manque d'humiliation publique ? Ou tu souhaites une excuse pour passer tes week-end solitaires à l'infirmerie ? » Ils levèrent leurs baguettes.  
Severus ne répondit pas, tenta de rester le plus impassible, et pensa « Sectumsempra ! »  
Potter fut projeté en arrière sur la table, des plaies s'ouvrant sur son torse. Black fonça sur Severus, qui pensa rapidement « Levicorpus ! ».  
Black se retrouva à deux mètres du sol, et Severus l'envoya violemment contre une pile de livre aux pieds d'une bibliothèque. Celle-ci bascula dangereusement et s'effondra sur la table, manquant de peu Pettigrow et Lupin qui s'étaient écartés d'un bond, mais faisant disparaître Potter sous les lourds volumes.  
« Arrête immédiatement ! » rugit la voix d'Azareth.  
Elle attrapa Severus par l'épaule, murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles, et il se sentit violemment tiré par le nombril. Tout tourbillonna autour de lui, et lorsque qu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit qu'Azareth l'avait envoyé dans son bureau.  
Il attendit longtemps, une éternité, qu'elle revienne. Il marchait de long en large de la pièce-forêt, craignant son retour.  
Il en était à son énième va et vient, lorsqu'il la vit debout devant son bureau. Elle le regardait fixement, ses yeux plus rouges qu'il ne les avaient jamais vus.  
« Tu seras sans doute heureux de savoir que Messieurs Potter et Black, après un passage chez madame Pomfresh, sont en bonne santé. Même si ce n'est pas grâce à toi. »  
Elle avait dit ces mots avec un ton calme, le visage impassible, mais Severus pouvait sentir sa colère, et surtout sa tristesse venir jusqu'à lui.  
« Je vois que tu as progressé, même si tu reste un incorrigible ignorant. »  
Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'en étouffer. Elle épousseta négligemment sa robe, enlevant les éclats de bois, pendant qu'il baissait la tête, le regard fuyant.  
« Regarde-moi, Severus. Regarde ce que tu as fait. »  
Il leva les yeux vers elle, et reçut de plein fouet un tourbillon de sentiments de colère, de peine, de déception. Il sut alors qu'Azareth lui envoyait ce que Lily avait ressenti en voyant ce qui se passait.  
Severus s'effondra à genoux en prenant son visage dans ses mains et poussa un cri inarticulé. Azareth se coucha à côté de lui, le tenant par l'épaule.  
« Severus, tu l'as dit toi-même, tout est fini, disparu, envolé. Tu ne retrouveras pas la Lily que tu as connu enfant. L'espoir qui restait vient d'être détruit par ton acte. »  
Azareth le serra délicatement dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, un doux chant émanant des arbres autour d'eux.  
Il restèrent longtemps ainsi au sol. Severus finit par stopper le flot de larmes, mais ne bougea pas. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête lourde et les yeux brûlants, épuisé.  
Azareth déplaça Severus pour l'allonger contre son dos, le couvrit d'une aile, et se transforma. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis posa la tête au sol et ferma les yeux.

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques instant à réaliser où il était, et pourquoi. Il vit qu'il était allongé contre Azareth, et se releva rapidement, gêné d'avoir eu la faiblesse de s'endormir ainsi. Elle tourna sa tête reptilienne vers lui, se releva, et disparut. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, ayant retrouvé visage humain, en portant une assiette de toast et une tasse de thé.  
Elle l'invita à s'asseoir au bureau, posant l'assiette devant lui. Il commença à manger, dans le plus grand silence. Azareth était debout en face de lui, lisant un livre, comme si tout était normal.  
Lorsqu'il acheva son dernier toast, elle leva les yeux vers lui, le visage neutre.  
« Je voudrais m'excuser, Severus. »  
Il la regarda, interloqué.  
« J'ai eu tort de te laisser trop de libertés alors que je t'offrais une arme. J'aurais dû te guider, au lieu de te regarder expérimenter tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Ce qui est arrivé est ma faute. »  
Elle avait un regard triste. Severus sentit une bouffée de culpabilité monter. C'était pire qu'une gifle, ou qu'une crise de colère. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir trahi la seule personne qui ai tenté de l'aider.  
« Je me suis laissé emporter… Marmonna-il. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'aurais pu faire la même chose sans votre aide. »  
« C'est là le problème des sorciers Severus … Ils savent faire, donc ils font. Le savoir doit se suffire à lui-même parfois. L'arrogance ne mène à rien. »  
« Je me demandais… Commença Severus, comment avez-vous su ce qui se passait ? Vous me suivez ? »  
Elle eu un léger sourire amusé.  
« Nous avons nos informateurs. »  
« Les élèves ? »  
« Oh non, dit-elle dans un petit rire, puis, se reprenant elle ajouta : Je veux dire, rarement les élèves. »  
« Qui alors ? Les professeurs ? Les fantômes ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton plus pressant.  
« Chacun d'entre nous utilise des milliers d'yeux et d'oreilles à travers le monde. Aegirius utilise le peuple du ciel, Felrad, le peuple de l'eau, et moi celui de la terre. Les animaux, ajouta-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Severus. Des milliers d'animaux me font part à chaque instant de ce qu'ils voient ou entendent, je regroupe le tout, fusionne, compare, jusqu'à obtenir la vision la plus juste possible. C'est pour cela que je n'utilise que très peu les Humains, ils sont trop partiaux. J'en tire ainsi l'Histoire que je garde en mémoire, à disposition. Je la partage avec mes frères, qui à leur tour me font part de ce qu'on leur rapporte. Voilà notre travail. »  
Severus la regarda, bouche bée.  
« Alors, pendant que nous discutons, vous recevez des informations du monde entier ? »  
« Oui, quoi que je fasse, je n'interromps jamais ma mission. Même en dormant, une partie de moi travaille toujours. »  
« Alors qui m'a vendu ? » Demanda Severus le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ici, à Poudlard, il y a quantité de petits informateurs. Les rats, les araignées, les hiboux… Ne cherche pas à trouver un responsable Severus, ils sont trop nombreux. » Répondit-elle, Severus jurant qu'elle lui avait adressé un furtif clin d'œil.


	11. Où s’ouvre une nouvelle voie

- 11 - Où s'ouvre une nouvelle voie

Pendant le temps que Severus avait passé dans le bureau d'Azareth, la nouvelle de son attaque contre la bande de Potter avait fait le tour de l'école.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.  
« Alors là mon vieux, je te félicite ! Clama Lucius, l'approchant les bras ouverts. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret. »  
« Cause toujours, Luç', je garde ça pour moi » répondit il. Les autres le fixaient d'une façon nouvelle pour Severus. Leur regard était admiratif, sans moquerie. Même Nott salua l'exploit à sa façon, en lui collant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.  
Severus n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'eux cependant. Le prix à payer pour sa revanche était trop élevé.  
Il prit une douche, restant longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses pensées hantées par la culpabilité. Il ne regrettait en rien son geste envers Potter et Black, mais la conséquence de son geste, le dégoût qu'il avait inspiré à Lily, la déception d'Azareth le torturaient.  
Il décida d'aller voir Azareth après le déjeuner.  
Comme à son habitude elle brillait par son absence à la table des professeurs. Il remarqua cependant que Dumbledore lui avait lancé un regard en coin lorsqu'il était entré avec Lucius et Nott, toujours surexcités .  
Alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper une part de tarte aux pommes, la voix d'Azareth lui parvint dans son dos.  
« Je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez après votre déjeuner dans la Forêt Interdite, pour votre punition. »  
Il se retourna, la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille vers le hall.  
« Ouuuh… mon pauvre vieux, elle va te faire récurer son écurie si tu veux mon avis » lança Nott, goguenard.  
Severus grogna, laissant sa tarte aux pommes de côté et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
Il rejoint Azareth qui se tenait debout à la lisière de la forêt.  
« Suis-moi », dit-elle.  
Severus s'attendait à ce qu'ils rejoignent la clairière habituelle, mais cette fois elle l'emmena bien plus loin. Il entendait toutes sortes de bruits autour d'eux, qui l'inquiétaient passablement.  
Soudain, Azareth s'immobilisa, faisant s'intensifier la crainte de Severus.  
« Bonjour, Bane. » Lança-elle.  
« J'ai vu ta visite hier soir, en brûlant les feuilles de sauge, Azareth. » Répondit Bane, sortant d'un fourré.  
Severus n'avait encore jamais croisé les centaures de la Forêt Interdite. Il savait cependant qu'ils faisaient partie des créatures les plus dangereuses que puisse croiser un jeune sorcier à Poudlard. Le centaure dégageait une grande impression de force, mais aussi de tranquillité, ce qui le rassura.  
« Puis-je vous confier ce jeune homme quelques instants ? Je dois aller plus profondément dans la forêt et je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit exposé à quelque danger. » Demanda-elle.  
Bane acquiesça, et Severus vit arriver derrière lui une demi-douzaine de centaures qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Azareth se transforma en sombral, puis partit au galop, traversant les arbres comme elle le faisait avec les murs du château.  
« Bonjour, humain. Pouvons-nous connaître ton nom ? » Demanda un jeune centaure.  
« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. » Répondit-il nerveusement. Il n'appréciait pas cette façon qu'avait eu le centaure de le qualifier d' « humain » comme si ce terme était dévalorisant.  
« Je suis Firenze. » Précisa le centaure. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.  
Severus hocha la tête pour saluer les autres centaures qui restaient muets, l'observant de leur regard un peu sévère.  
Un jeune centaure, qui semblait avoir l'âge de Severus, décocha alors une flèche qui se planta dans l'arbre qui était juste derrière lui. Severus fit un effort surhumain pour rester impassible, même s'il était sûr d'avoir pâli.  
Bane fit mine de ruer vers le jeune centaure, qui s'éloigna visiblement déçu du peu d'effet qu'avait eu sa farce.  
« Tu es courageux, Severus Rogue, dit Firenze, beaucoup de tes semblables auraient fui, ou pire, nous auraient lancé un sort. »  
Severus hocha la tête en remerciement.  
« Connais-tu l'étude des signes ? » demanda Firenze.  
« J'ai un peu étudié la divination… » Commença Severus.  
Les centaures eurent un rire moqueur.  
« La divination humaine est souvent une farce. Rares sont ceux qui voient vraiment les signes. » Commenta Firenze.  
« Je n'aimais pas ces cours, confirma Severus. Je ne crois pas à ces sornettes. L'avenir n'est pas dans les feuilles de thé. »  
« Tu ne crois pas que l'on puisse avoir des indices sur le futur en regardant les étoiles ou en utilisant d'autres procédés ? » Demanda Bane, visiblement vexé.  
« Je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire… » S'excusa Severus, l'inquiétude renaissant.  
Bane ne répondit pas, mais son expression était redevenue bienveillante.  
Azareth réapparut entre les arbres. Severus devinait qu'elle avait chassé et tué quelque chose, mais il ne s'en formalisait plus.  
« Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur lui, et pour le reste. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Les centaures la saluèrent et disparurent entre les arbres.  
« Je suis fière de toi, Severus. Tu as su ranger ton arrogance face aux centaures. »  
« Avais-je le choix ? Ils auraient pu me massacrer », maugréa-il.  
« Tu as su te contrôler face a eux, continue donc même en leur absence ! S'exclama Azareth. Cesse donc de te croire supérieur à tout ce qui t'entoure ! Les centaures respectent ceux qui les respectent. Ils ne t'auraient attaqué qu'en cas de grave offense. »  
Elle le conduisit à la clairière, où Severus repris sa place habituelle. Azareth faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés.  
« Severus, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour ne servir que la cause d'un autre ? Tu espères qu'ils vont te permettre de rejoindre un vague Seigneur mégalomane, tu aides un crétin blond dont la tête passe difficilement les portes… Ah, j'oubliais, tu assouvis ta vengeance contre celui qui t'a sauvé la vie.  
Severus, tu pourrais faire tellement mieux ! La grandeur ne naît pas dans le sang ! Seuls les faibles utilisent la violence, c'est tellement facile. » Elle disait ces mots avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.  
« Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Quand allez-vous comprendre que j'adhère aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Lucius pourra m'être utile pour entrer à son service… »  
« Mais pourquoi veux-tu t'enfermer au service d'un autre, le coupa-elle. Severus, pour une fois, vois plus grand ! »  
Severus ne la comprenait pas. Voulait-elle qu'il prenne la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
Elle se rua vers lui, presque furieuse.  
« Ton seigneur est un sang-mêlé, comme toi. Comment peux-tu suivre un être en totale contradiction avec lui-même ? »  
Severus fut ébranlé. Il doutait qu'elle puisse lui mentir dans le seul but de le faire changer d'avis. Il la regarda la bouche entr'ouverte.  
« Il s'appelle en réalité Tom Jedusor, son père est Moldu, sa mère sorcière. Il a la grosse tête parce qu'il est le dernier et lointain descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il a grandi en orphelinat, sa mère étant morte peu après sa naissance. Tu vois, ton Lord n'est rien, rien qu'un sale prétentieux, tu pourras même vérifier mes dires à la bibliothèque. » Elle avait prononcé ces mots à toute vitesse.  
Severus digéra ses paroles avec difficulté.  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vérifier… je vous crois », murmura-il.  
« Severus, sois plus critique dans tes actions et celles des autres. Ne prends rien pour argent comptant, renseigne-toi, observe, et peut être que tes jugements deviendront plus justes. » Acheva-elle.

Severus soutint sa tête, les mains jointes, réfléchissant intensément. Après tout, elle avait peut-être raison… Il n'avait jamais pensé à un Lui agissant seul, sans être dans l'ombre d'un autre. Il était temps d'y penser.

* * *

**Ah Auctor tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ( :p ) Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas, ca me fait très plaisir !**

**J'annonce que la 2eme partie de l'histoire est d'ors et déja achevée, vous aurez donc la totalité en peu de temps, au rythme de deux chapitres/jour.  
Allez, laissez-moi un review, ca ne coûte rien, et ca me permettrai de m'améliorer.**


	12. Où l’on choisit sa route

- 12 - Où l'on choisit sa route

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Azareth intensifia ses leçons avec Severus. Il savait dorénavant pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans que le cobaye ne s'en aperçoive. Il apprit à fermer totalement son esprit, arrivant même à la surprendre sur le sort qu'il utilisait. Il s'étonnait qu'elle lui fournisse même des livres de magie noire, contenant les sorts les plus cruels, les magies dépassant tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
« Pourquoi me laissez-vous lire ce genre de choses ? Demanda-il, alors qu'ils étaient dans son bureau pour leurs leçons. Je pourrais en faire mauvais usage. »  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que la magie n'est que ce que l'on en fait. Même le pire des sorts peut être utilisé pour une cause noble. Et connaître ce sort, c'est pouvoir s'en protéger. L'ignorance est l'arme des Tyrans. » Répondit-elle « Et j'ajoute que si tu les utilise à mauvais escient, je te le ferais payer, que tu sois majeur ne t'accorde pas tous les droits. »  
Severus lui sourit et pris congé pour rejoindre la salle commune.  
« Severus, tu nous fuis ? » Demanda Lucius, assis sur un canapé, Narcissa à ses côtés. Severus eu un geste d'impatience, avant de maugréer :  
« J'ai à faire, ne compte plus sur moi pour tes petites magouilles. Tout ceci est fini pour moi. »  
Lucius souleva un sourcil, la bouche entr'ouverte.  
« Tu essayes de faire _cavalier_ seul Sev' ? Je doute que tu ais les capacités… Disons la force de le faire. » Répondit Lucius d'un ton menaçant.  
« Et moi je crois que tu as besoin de moi pour te faire bien voir du Seigneur. » Acheva Severus, tourna les talons et en rejoignant son dortoir, il entendit Lucius hurler :  
« Sans moi tu n'es rien Severus ! »  
« Que tu crois… » Pensa Severus. Il attrapa l'un des livres donnés par Azareth « _Prophéties et conséquences _»  
Il ne croyait pas à la divination. Et ce qu'il déchiffra dans le vieux recueil ne fit que confirmer son opinion. Les signes du destin ne s'accomplissaient que pour ceux qui y croyaient. Ainsi, une prophétie était en réalité créée par celui qui y prêtait attention. Si on ne s'en préoccupait pas, elles restaient à l'état de comptine pour enfant. Il prit cependant conscience de la puissance de ces présages, ou du moins de l'importance qu'ils risquaient de prendre dans l'esprit d'une personne trop influençable.

Un nouveau match de Quidditch opposait Serpentard à Poufsouffle. Severus comptait sur cette occasion où toute l'école était rassemblée sur le terrain pour rejoindre Azareth et poursuivre son entraînement. Il alla la chercher dans son bureau, mais il le trouva fermé.  
« Ah, Monsieur Rogue, je vous informe qu'Azareth vous attend dans la forêt, je vais vous y accompagner. »  
Le directeur venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du couloir, et fit un geste pour inviter Severus à le suivre.  
« Je peux m'y rendre seul, professeur, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »  
Dumbledore posa sur lui son regard bleu, qui donnait à Severus l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Il ferma brusquement son esprit, ne souhaitant pas cette violation de la part du Directeur. Celui-ci paru amusé, lorsqu'il ajouta :  
« Je sais tout cela, mais cette fois Azareth a requis mon aide. »  
Ils se rendirent à l'habituelle clairière, Azareth les attendait.  
« Bonjour Severus, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'évaluer tes connaissances. »  
Severus acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir.  
« J'ai imaginé une épreuve, où tu pourras utiliser tout ce que tu as appris, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Le professeur Dumbledore est là pour arbitrer. »  
« Quelle sera mon épreuve ? » demanda Severus, un peu inquiet, bien qu'il sache désormais parfaitement le cacher.  
« Moi. Répondit-elle. L'épreuve durera le temps du match de Quidditch au maximum. Tu peux cependant la réussir bien avant. Au coup de sifflet, je te laisse prendre un peu d'avance, le terrain de jeu se limitant à la forêt. Ensuite… j'essaierai de te faire du mal. » Acheva t-elle, le visage neutre, une légère lueur rouge dans le regard.  
Le coup de sifflet que le professeur McGonagall venait de lancer, marquait le début du match, et le début de l'épreuve de Severus.  
Azareth se transforma en Sombral, s'ébroua vivement, et Severus commença à courir, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et la bête. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Azareth était insensible à ses sorts, même les plus forts. Il avait tout tenté sur elle, parvenant à peine à la faire reculer.  
Apres quelques minutes, son cri retentit entre les arbres, l'avertissant que la chasse commençait. Il grimpa péniblement aux branches d'un arbre, essaya de s'assurer une bonne assise, et attendit.  
Elle apparu, marchant lentement, grondant à la manière d'un tigre. Severus hésita, puis lui lança une multitude de sorts, Sectumsempra, Progeto, Sortilège cuisant. Comme à son habitude, Azareth ne broncha pas. Elle s'envola brusquement vers Severus, les mâchoires claquantes. Il se jeta dans le vide pour l'éviter, au moment où elle broyait la branche où il était assit quelques instants avant. Le souffle coupé par la violence de l'atterrissage, il reprit péniblement sa course. Il l'entendit pousser son cri menaçant, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se cacher. Elle le rattrapait rapidement, de ses longues foulées souples. Elle lui lança un violent coup de queue dans les jambes, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, voyant au dessus de lui Azareth qui s'approchait, agitant lentement ses larges ailes en signe de menace.  
Severus n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Il l'avait déjà vue tuer un cerf en quelques secondes, l'animal n'ayant eu aucune chance. Cette fois c'était son tour, il savait qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Dans un ultime effort, il lança « Endoloris ! » de toutes ses forces.  
Azareth recula de quelques centimètres, grognant de fureur. Severus réussit à se relever et à lui faire face. S'il fallait perdre, autant que ce soit avec panache. Elle s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, lentement, comme si elle savourait cet instant. Elle se jeta enfin sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Severus pensa de toutes ses forces « NON ! »  
A sa grande surprise, Azareth s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il continua «Laisse-moi, Azareth, je ne peux lutter contre toi, j'accepte ma défaite, mais laisse moi en vie, je t'en prie. » Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux blancs inexpressifs, mais ne semblait plus vouloir le déchiqueter.  
« Bravo, Severus, dit Dumbledore, apparaissant de derrière un arbre. Tu as réussi. Parfois accepter sa défaite est une victoire. »  
Azareth avait repris sa forme hybride, et ajouta :  
« Tu aurais pu réussir encore plus vite, mais je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à te faire vraiment mal. »  
Severus tremblait de peur et du stress qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quelques minutes. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il demanda :  
« Vous m'auriez tué ? »  
« Ce qui importe, c'est ta réussite, pas ce que j'aurais fait en cas d'échec. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
Severus s'effondra sur le sol, vaincu par l'épuisement.  
« Je vais te ramener. » Dit-elle, l'invitant à monter sur son dos. Severus monta péniblement, un peu gêné. Il était déjà monté sur son dos, mais elle était alors sous sa forme animale, pas centaure.  
Le trio retourna paisiblement vers le château. Le chemin paraissait extrêmement long à Severus, maintenant qu'il ne courait plus pour sa vie.  
« Tu as réussi à vaincre ton arrogance, lui murmura-elle. Je suis fière de toi. »  
Le match de Quidditch n'était pas encore achevé alors qu'ils traversaient le hall désert. Azareth le conduisit dans son bureau-forêt, l'allongea sur un lit que Dumbledore fit apparaître. Il s'endormit immédiatement.


	13. Envol dans un ciel orageux

- 13 - Envol dans un ciel orageux

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux fatigués, et contempla le plafond magique du bureau d'Azareth. Le ciel y était noir d'encre, parsemé d'étoiles. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à essayer de trouver ce que les centaures y lisaient. Il voyait Mars s'approcher de Vénus, mais cela ne lui inspirait rien.  
Il tourna enfin la tête, les muscles endoloris. Azareth était couchée devant son bureau, une sorte de table basse ouvragée, occupée à écrire à l'aide d'une longue plume noire, ressemblant à un poignard.  
« Ah, te revoici parmi-nous, dit elle en le voyant bouger. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ? »  
Severus secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Il se leva, restant assit sur son lit.  
Il se frotta les yeux, et remarqua qu'il mourrait de faim.  
« Je vais te faire venir de quoi manger. » Elle marmonna quelques mots que Severus ne comprit pas, et Brisbille apparut, s'inclinant immédiatement. Elle tenait au dessus de sa tête un plateau chargé de toast, de confiture, de bacon et une théière accompagnée d'une tasse.  
Elle posa le tout sur le bureau d'Azareth, s'inclina devant Severus avec un grand sourire, et disparut.  
Azareth invita Severus à s'asseoir devant le bureau d'un signe de main. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Il supportait difficilement son tempérament lunatique, tantôt joyeuse et complice, tantôt prête à le tuer. Mais il craignait plus que tout ce visage de marbre, qui avait toujours précédé ses plus grandes colères.  
Il s'assit par terre, sur la confortable mousse. Il la regardait écrire, et pris un toast qu'il couvrit de marmelade à l'orange. Il mangea ainsi en silence, suivant d'un œil distrait la course de la plume sur la feuille jaunie.  
Enfin elle roula ses parchemins. Elle se leva et alla les placer dans son armoire.  
« Severus, je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais. » Murmura-t-elle.  
Il la regarda la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte et répondit :  
« Mais j'ai encore à apprendre, non ? »  
« Oui bien sûr, tout le monde a à apprendre. Même moi, malgré mon âge plus que vénérable. Mais je pense que tu as les bases pour le faire seul. » Elle avait gardé son expression neutre, mais il pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.  
« Mais si j'ai besoin de votre aide… Vous disiez que vous l'accorderiez à qui la demandait. » tenta-il.  
« Je te l'ai déjà donnée mon aide, Severus. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. » Elle eu un sourire crispé.  
« Alors vous m'abandonnez ? Vous m'avez fait espérer la lune et vous vous défilez ? » Severus était furieux, mais aussi malheureux.  
« Tu sais qui je suis ! Tu sais que je n'interviens normalement pas ! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? Je ne t'ai rien promis… »  
« C'est au delà des mots, Azareth ! Je… je comptais sur vous… Vous m'avez trompé. »  
Il se leva d'un bond, furieux, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.  
« Laissez-moi sortir ! » rugit-il.  
« Non. Tu vas m'écouter, Severus., répondit-elle en s'approchant doucement. Elle le tint par les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Tu te souviens du libre-arbitre ? Je t'en ai privé trop longtemps. Ne me force pas à continuer, je t'en prie. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je te laisse t'envoler et choisir ta route. » Elle chuchotait presque, mais ne manifestait pas de colère, ou de tristesse. Severus savait qu'elle masquait ses émotions. Il n'avait pu aller les chercher en elle.  
« Je t'ai donné les clés, à toi d'ouvrir les bonnes portes. » Acheva t-elle.  
Il détourna son regard, vaincu.  
« Merci pour… tout. » Murmura t-il.  
Elle s'écarta, lui laissant accès à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et sans un regard en arrière, sortit.

Les mois s'écoulèrent entre cours et devoirs. Severus avait tourné le dos à Lucius et le reste de ses camarades. Il se noyait littéralement dans tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouver, abreuvant sans cesse sa soif de connaissances. Madame Pince lui laissait même l'accès à la réserve, Severus se doutant qu'Azareth y était pour quelque chose.  
Il ne chercha plus à se venger de Potter et cie, et ceux-ci semblaient en faire autant, préférant l'ignorer.  
Sa mère lui avait fait parvenir sa nouvelle adresse, un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle était en sécurité.  
Tout allait pour le mieux.  
Ou presque.  
Les frasques de Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts inondaient La Gazette. Severus s'inquiétait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait son existence. Lucius n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire parvenir ses récentes améliorations. Il savait qu'il recrutait des Sorciers les plus puissants dans leur domaine. Il devinait que le Lord souhaiterait à ses côté une jeune recrue certes moins influente que Lucius, mais plus maligne que Nott ou Goyle.  
Il essayait d'ôter cette inquiétude de sa tête, se plongeant encore plus ardemment dans l'étude de la magie, qu'elle soit noire ou pas.  
Il expérimentait de nouvelles potions, guérisseuses ou mortelles. Slughorn était ébloui par ses travaux.  
« Quelle est le but de celle-ci ? » lui demanda-t-il un jour, devant un chaudron remplit d'une substance fumante et bouillonnante, bien qu'hors-feu.  
« Quelque chose qui pourrait rendre les loup-garou moins dangereux », avait répondu Severus, lançant un regard entendu au professeur.  
Slughorn avait alors étudié la potion, emportant un échantillon avec lui.  
C'était la façon de Severus d'aider quelqu'un qui ne lui avait jamais fait tort. Il espérait même que le professeur s'attribuerai les mérites de la potion.  
Quelques semaines après, il avait vu Lupin lui adresser un sourire avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. Severus avait contracté légèrement les lèvres en un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas davantage d'effusions.  
Severus passa ses ASPIC, qu'il réussit sans difficulté, avec les félicitations du jury.  
Il rejoindrait bientôt sa mère, et pourrait enfin réfléchir à une carrière qui lui conviendrait.  
Le jour de son ultime départ de Poudlard, il chercha Azareth en vain. Ce fut le Directeur qui le trouva quand il donnait un dernier adieu au grand lac.  
« Elle est partie, Severus… cette nuit. »  
« Pourquoi est-elle partie ainsi, comme une voleuse ? » Demanda Severus.  
« Elle a terminé la mission qu'elle s'était confiée cette année. Tous les élèves sont vivants. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de leurs parents ou amis. Elle est partie proposer son aide à qui la cherche », répondit Dumbledore, regardant Severus avec un sourire. Que vas-tu faire, as-tu une carrière en vue ? » Ajouta t-il  
« Je vais d'abord retrouver ma mère, ensuite j'aviserai, j'ai quelques idées. »  
« J'en suis heureux Severus. Que penserais-tu d'entrer à Sainte-Mangouste comme médico-mage ? » Demanda le Directeur.  
« J'y ai pensé, mais je crois que je vais plutôt me tourner vers l'expérimentation, il y a tant a découvrir. »  
Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire.  
« Eh bien, j'espère te revoir bientôt, comme celui qui a enfin trouvé le remède contre la perte chronique de chaussettes. »  
Severus sourit, et se dirigea vers les diligences qui ramenaient les élèves à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, un vent de liberté secouait doucement les arbres.

* * *

**Merci pour ton review, Auctor, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Par contre je vais en rester a deux chapitres/jour, sinon je vais me trouver bloquée quand je vais m'absenter du net, je ne veux pas vous laisser une semaine sans news :) **


	14. Quand l’orage éclate

- 14 - Quand l'orage éclate

Severus retrouva sa mère dans son petit appartement miteux du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait même aménagé la cave en laboratoire, pour leur permettre de travailler sur de nouvelles potions. Eileen était stupéfaite des progrès de son fils. Celui-ci tut toutefois l'origine de son savoir, préférant garder pour lui l'aide de la créatrice des pouvoirs Sorciers.

Il était heureux, faisant ce qu'il aimait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Ses craintes concernant Voldemort s'étaient cependant confirmées.

Lucius vint le trouver chez lui, un soir de décembre.

Severus le conduisit dans le petit salon miteux. Lucius contempla le décor avec un reniflement méprisant, avant d'entamer la discussion qu'il craignait.

« Je vois que tu es… bien installé. Commença t-il. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, j'ai un poste à te proposer au service du plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps. »

« Je ne souhaite pas me mettre au service de qui que ce soit, Lucius » trancha Severus d'un ton sec.

« Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça… avant qu'une hybride te prenne sous son aile (il eu un petit rire) tu paraissais enchanté de cette occasion. »

« J'ai changé, Lucius, je ne suis plus un gamin avide de pouvoir. Je l'ai déjà, ce pouvoir, je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Soit… dit-il en se levant. C'était ta seule chance, Severus, et tu viens de la rater »

Il se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas, et sorti en claquant la porte.

Severus posa les bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et appuya la tête contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. La peur s'insinuait dans chaque veine, chaque nerf. Il craignait, non pas pour sa vie, mais celle de sa mère. Lord Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser pour lui faire du chantage. Il fallait qu'ils partent. Il lui parlerait dès le lendemain.

Severus averti sa mère du danger qu'elle courrait.

« Je refuse de partir, Severus. J'ai déjà assez fuit dans ma vie. » Avait répliqué Eileen.

Ses protestations n'avaient rien changé. De jour en jour, la peur de Severus grandissait.

Le printemps arriva. Severus vendait ses créations à Sainte-Mangouste, à Poudlard, et à divers magasins, Eileen livrait ses clients, lui épargnant la fréquentation de plus de personnes qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il en oubliait presque ce qui faisait frémir sa main lorsqu'il ajoutait de la poudre d'écaille de dragon à ses mixtures.

Eileen parti une fois de plus apporter les colis de potions à Sainte Mangouste. Mais un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissait dans l'esprit de Severus, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis longtemps déjà, n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'attarder…

Au même instant, à Poudlard, Azareth apparaissait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Albus… j'ai… j'ai reçu des informations alarmantes » dit-elle, n'arrivant pas à masquer son inquiétude.

« Quoi donc ? » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Le père de Severus a tué sa mère, et s'est suicidé, chuchota t-elle. J'ai peur que Severus fasse le mauvais choix… »

Albus la regardait fixement, une lueur tremblante dans les yeux. Il était lui aussi inquiet.

« Comment ? »

« Il a utilisé une arme Moldue. Je pense qu'il a agit sous imperium. » Répondit-elle

Le Directeur paru contrarié, et ajouta :

« Vous lui avez donné tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir, commença t-il, c'est à Severus d'utiliser ce qu'il a reçu correctement. »

« Albus ! Vous savez très bien que la puissance fait commettre des erreurs ! Vous-même… »

« J'ai en effet fais beaucoup d'erreurs Azareth, mais je fais tout pour les réparer » coupa t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que Severus aie à réparer quoi que ce soit » acheva t-elle, avant de disparaître.

Severus était devant le corps inerte de sa mère, dans une minable petite rue adjacente a Sainte Mangouste. Celui de son père reposait à quelques mètres, mais il ne lui portait aucune attention.

« Severus … »

Azareth était devant lui, humaine.

« Laissez-moi. » cracha t-il.

Elle s'approcha doucement, essayant de poser une main sur son épaule. Severus l'écarta brutalement.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurla t-il. Partez ! Vous êtes arrivée trop tard cette fois. »

Azareth le regarda dans les yeux. Elle perça sans difficulté les barrières mentales de Severus. Et ses larmes coulèrent. Elles n'atteignirent le sol qu'après qu'elle eu disparu.

Les sorciers du Ministère arrivèrent, emportant les corps de ses parents. Il regardait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais film Moldu.

Il erra ensuite longtemps dans les rues, prenant une décision qui changerait son avenir. Qui ferait payer à tous la mort de sa mère.

Il se rendit chez Lucius. Celui-ci l'accueilli à bras ouverts, lui assurant qu'il attendait sa visite prochainement.

« Je savais que tu changerais d'avis. Apres tout, une telle offre ne se refuse pas.»

Severus acquiesça. Il était toujours dans le brouillard, rien ne lui semblait réel, pas même le vin d'elfe qu'il buvait machinalement.

« Je te transmettrais le jour et l'heure du rendez-vous. Veux tu que je te fasse raccompagner ? » Demanda Lucius, intrigué par son état.

Severus refusa d'un signe de tête, quitta le manoir et transplana.

Sa maison semblait morte. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde toutes les femmes qu'il ai aimées par sa faute ? Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et pleura.

Lucius lui donna rendez vous à côté d'un petit village sur les îles Shetland. L'endroit était triste, venteux, dépourvu de végétation. Seul un monument de pierres semblable à celui de Stonehenge, bien que plus petit, brisait la monotonie du paysage. Quelques instants après son arrivée, apparurent Lord Voldemort en personne accompagné d'une douzaine de Mangemorts en robe noire, la tête couverte d'une cagoule.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, Severus » Siffla Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus s'inclina, un genou a terre

« Je ne souhaite qu'être votre dévoué serviteur, Monsieur. » répondit-il.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient disposés en cercle autour d'eux, laissant un écart suffisant pour permettre à une personne d'achever la formation.

« Regarde-moi.» murmura Lord Voldemort d'un ton sec.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bien… je pense que tu feras l'affaire. Lève-toi. »

Il se releva, et Voldemort lui saisit le bras gauche où il posa sa baguette. Severus ressenti une vive douleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps, mais il mit un point d'honneur à rester de marbre. Lorsqu'enfin il lâcha son bras, Severus fit volte-face, et pris la place qui lui était décernée.

« Messieurs, de grands destins nous attendent. Notre nouvelle recrue y contribuera grandement, à n'en pas douter. » Lança Voldemort avant de disparaître. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Severus resta un moment seul, au milieu du cercle de pierres, abasourdi par la rapidité de son intronisation. Il regardait sa Marque, ne pouvant décrocher son regard, lorsqu'il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se tourna brusquement vers la source du bruit, la baguette levée.

Azareth le Sombral se tenait debout devant lui, le regardant de ses immenses yeux blancs. Elle lança dans l'air froid son chant mélancolique. Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, la musique résonnant encore sur les pierres. Et la bête pleura. Deux larmes de sang, qui firent un bruit sec en tombant sur le sol rocailleux. Elle s'envola, chantant de plus belle, ce chant qui avait autrefois réconforté Severus, aujourd'hui l'emplissait d'une profonde tristesse.

Elle disparu. Severus avança vers l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques instants auparavant, et trouva deux rubis, en forme de goutte, posés au sol.


	15. Le serpent, le rat et le Sombral

- 15 - Le serpent, le rat et le Sombral

Severus combla les attentes de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour créer toutes sortes de potions, ou lui donner des conseils avisés.

Il s'arrangea cependant pour ne pas prendre part aux attaques directes, ne souhaitant pas se salir les mains du sang de la lie du monde Sorcier. En cela Severus avait gardé une pointe d'arrogance. Il espionnait également les Sorciers soupçonnés de faire partie de L'Ordre du Phénix, dirigé par Dumbledore, servit par ses talents en légilimencie. Les autres Mangemorts le craignaient pour cela, sachant pertinemment que Severus pourrait les dénoncer à la simple lecture d'une émotion ou d'un souvenir compromettant.

Oui, Severus avait atteint le sommet de sa gloire, servant le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Lorsqu'il apprit que Dumbledore était à la recherche d'un professeur de Divination, Severus voulu en apprendre plus. Il savait que le Directeur partageait son opinion concernant cette discipline. Intrigué, il alla donc à la Tête de Sanglier.

Il s'assit à une table, masqué sous sa cape à capuche. Il repéra sans grande difficulté la candidate au poste. Une femme entre deux âges, qui avait l'air d'un hibou fou avec ses grosses lunettes.

Dumbledore la rejoigna, et ils montèrent tous deux vers la chambre de la Prophétesse.

Severus monta l'escalier une minute plus tard, et écouta à la porte.

Il entendit Dumbledore et la nommée Trelawney discuter du poste. Severus allait faire demi-tour, déçu, lorsqu'il entendit une voix dure et rauque prononcer :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Severus se senti soudainement soulevé du sol, fermement maintenu par la poigne de fer du patron du bar. Il tenta de se dégager, mais ses mouvements désordonnés ne réussirent qu'à ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il vit le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur lui, alors que sa capuche avait glissé, dévoilant son visage. Severus réussi à s'échapper à force de contorsions, s'enfuit en courant hors du bar, et transplana.

Il arriva dans une rue miteuse, encadrée par des maisons non moins minables et délabrées. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, siffla un mot à la porte, et entra. Décidément, il détestait le Fourchelang, mais ce qu'il avait à apprendre effaçait sa contrariété.

« Maître… j'ai surpris une conversation qui pourrait vous intéresser. » murmura Severus au dossier d'un fauteuil face à la cheminée.

« Je t'écoute, Severus. » Siffla Voldemort.

Severus vint se placer face au Lord, et raconta ce qu'il avait entendu.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _Répéta Voldemort. Merci… Severus. Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire immédiatement. » Il attrapa le bras de Severus, et appliqua sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres. Quelques instants plus tard, Avery et Lucius entraient dans la pièce.

« Vous allez trouver qui m'a défié par trois fois. Je cherche un couple, attendant un enfant devant naître avant Août. Allez ! » Ordonna Voldemort. Lucius et Avery disparurent aussitôt, en cachant leur étonnement.

« Maître… vous ne croyez pas que vous accordez trop d'importance à cette prophétie ? » risqua Severus, étonné que son Maître fasse preuve d'une telle faiblesse.

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, si cet enfant vient à naître, il se peut qu'il me cause certains ennuis. » coupa Voldemort.

« Mais Maître… »

« Tais-toi ! Merci pour ton rapport, tu peux disposer. » Trancha t-il.

Severus acquiesça, et descendit à la cave, transformée en laboratoire. Il ne pouvait croire que Voldemort lui-même croyait en ces absurdités.

Il vit passer un rat, longeant le mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Soudain, lui revinrent en mémoire Azareth, qu'il avait volontairement occultée, ses conseils, ce qu'elle lui avait dit des prophéties. Les livres qu'elle lui avait fait lire. Il regarda le rat, qui s'était immobilisé face à lui.

« Raconte-lui si ça te chante ! Tout ça ne change rien ! » Gronda t-il, se sentant soudain idiot d'hurler sur un rat.

Avery et Lucius eurent tôt fait de sélectionner parmi les ennemis de Voldemort deux couples, attendant chacun un heureux événement avant le mois d'Août. Ils virent en informer le Seigneur des Ténèbre. Severus se tenait à ses côtés.

« Maître … Commença Lucius, de son ton mielleux, Nous avons trouvé ceux que vous cherchiez… Il y a deux couples qui vous ont défiés par trois fois et attendent un enfant. »

« Donne-moi leurs noms » siffla Voldemort

« Il y a les Aurors Londubat, et les Potter, Maître. »

Severus dû rassembler toute son énergie pour rester de marbre. Lily était en danger…

Il écouta distraitement le reste de la réunion, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Apres le départ des Mangemorts, il se réfugia au laboratoire. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et pris sa tête entre ses mains, le cerveau en feu.

Il vit soudain le rat qu'il avait envoyé paître quelques jours auparavant. Il le fixa, et le rat lui fit face, le regardant de ses deux perles noires.

« Dis-lui… J'ai besoin de son aide… Dis-lui que je demande son aide.» Murmura Severus, sentant les larmes monter.

Le rat resta quelques instants immobile, puis disparu dans une fissure du mur.

Severus ne bougeait plus, regardant la lumière des torches danser sur le mur décrépi. Il se sentait vide, mais aussi comme soudainement éveillé d'un long rêve. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, parler à un rat était tout de même une idée saugrenue. Mais il avait senti que l'animal était là pour lui.

Brusquement il se leva, comme électrisé. Il sorti rapidement de la maison, et arpenta d'un pas rapide la rue sombre. Il entra dans le terrain vague qui se trouvait au bout de la rue, et s'arrêta en son centre.

Azareth apparut, plus grande que dans son souvenir, et le regardait de ses yeux blancs. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer en silence, lorsque la voix d'Azareth résonna dans sa tête, lui intimant l'ordre de monter sur son dos.

Il s'exécuta, un peu inquiet. Elle décolla, et accéléra d'une manière phénoménale. Il voyait le paysage défiler sous eux à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils traversèrent des forêts, des landes, et un bras de mer, pour se poser sur l'île où Severus avait pris la plus grande décision de sa vie.

Ils se trouvaient au centre du même monument. Severus descendit du dos d'Azareth, et lui fit face. Elle restait silencieuse, sa tête de varan inexpressive au possible. Severus rompit le silence écrasant.

« Azareth… j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'en prie… »

La bête ne bougea pas. Elle restait là, telle une statue, à le fixer. Severus commençait à être agacé par son comportement impassible alors qu'il était lui-même en grande détresse.

« S'il te plaît… Aide-moi ! » Lança t-il, plus fort. Toujours pas de réaction.

« Tu dois savoir ce qui risque d'arriver non ? Aide-moi !» Rugit-il. Et Azareth… soupira. Un soupir d'ennui. Severus bouillonnait de colère.

« A quoi joues-tu ? Si tu ne veux pas m'aider pourquoi es-tu venue ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Si tu veux des excuses, je ne suis pas ici pour en faire ! C'est trop tard pour moi, mais je peux peut être sauver Lily… AIDE-MOI ! » Il avait hurlé cette demande.

« Tu as peur pour la seule femme que tu ais jamais aimé, même si elle t'a rejeté. Tu lui restes éternellement fidèle, mais tu restes aussi sous les ordres d'un mage noir qui souhaite tuer son enfant. Severus, je ne te comprends pas. » Cette fois elle avait repris sa forme hybride. Severus remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, et triste. Il eût un mouvement d'impatience. Même s'il s'était attendu à une conversation de ce genre, elle lui était désagréable.

« Severus, peut être n'apprécies-tu toujours pas d'être mis face à tes faiblesses… » Murmura t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes arrivée trop tard. Je suis ce que je suis. » Répliqua t-il, reprenant le vouvoiement, toujours impressionné par Azareth lorsqu'elle le regardait de ses yeux noirs aux reflets rouges. Elle soupira, de tristesse cette fois.

« Tu n'est plus ce que tu étais, j'en conviens… et tu ne le redeviendra plus jamais. Mais excuse-moi Severus, je ne suis pas arrivée trop tard. Tu as refusé mon aide, c'est tout. Je te rappelle que je n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé, même si cela me déplaisait fortement. »

« Oh cela vous a déplu, ironisa Severus. Mon Moldu de père assassine ma mère, et cela déplait à la Fondatrice. » Il secoua la tête, plein de colère.

« Oh non Severus … murmura t-elle d'un ton plus dur. Ce qui m'a déplu, c'est qu'un odieux stratagème ait été mis en place pour te faire basculer du coté de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas apprécié cette tricherie… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Cette fois Severus senti un frisson d'horreur le parcourir, comme s'il devinait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Ton père a agit sous Imperium, mais dans ta colère - somme toute légitime - tu n'as pas vu l'essentiel, et tu t'es trompé de route. » Sa vois vibrait légèrement.

Il resta quelques instants à la regarder, bouche bée.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de partir Severus… Je ne force personne à m'écouter. Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai rendu ton libre arbitre il y a bien longtemps.»

Severus s'effondra à genoux. Ces révélations l'achevaient. Ainsi, il n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans les mains de Voldemort. Lucius avait été l'un des fils les reliant.

« Severus, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Tu peux essayer de la sauver toi-même.» murmura t-elle, se penchant vers lui et posant une main sur son épaule.

« Comment ? Je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui raconter que par ma faute, Voldemort lui en veut à elle et son enfant ! »

« Tu peux aller trouver quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire. Quelqu'un qui saura t'écouter malgré le mal que tu as fait. » Répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Severus pensa immédiatement à Dumbledore. Il était connu pour toujours laisser une seconde chance. Après tout…

Il se releva, retrouvant toute sa force, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, et se transforma. Il monta sur son dos, et ils s'envolèrent tout deux, direction Poudlard.

* * *

**Auctor : je ne te le fait pas dire :) **


	16. La victoire du Phénix

- 16 - La victoire du Phénix

Azareth se posa sur la pelouse, devant l'entrée du château. Severus descendit, et leva les yeux vers cette maison si familière, qu'il avait aimé. Non pas pour les gens qui s'y trouvaient, mais pour la magie, la force des lieux. Il y revenait aujourd'hui, plus de 2 ans avaient passés. Il se tourna vers Azareth, qui cligna de ses yeux blancs, et s'envola, lançant son cri puissant, plein d'espoir.

Severus hésitait à entrer, craignant d'être vivement arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban, avec les Détraqueurs. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer lors des attaques de Mangemorts, et ne souhaitait plus jamais en voir. L'idée seule de risquer leur contact permanent le fit frémir. Il monta lentement les marches, s'arrêtant presque à chaque pas.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Il sorti sa baguette en un éclair, puis l'abaissa quand il reconnu l'homme qui se était venu à lui. Dumbledore se tenait debout dans l'encadrement des énormes portes ouvragées. Il semblait scanner Severus de ses yeux bleus, qui aujourd'hui étaient dépourvus de malice, bien qu'ayant une lueur d'intérêt.

« Severus, je m'étonne de te trouver ici… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Vous le savez déjà, sans doute… » Marmonna t-il.

Dumbledore continuait de le regarder, puis l'invita d'un geste calme à le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans son bureau. Le directeur prit place dans son fauteuil, désignant la chaise lui faisant face à Severus.

« J'ai comme l'idée que ta venue soudaine concerne la prophétie que tu as surpris… par hasard… à la Tête de Sanglier. » dit-il, rompant le silence.

Severus hocha la tête. Il recommençait à sentir cette profonde panique qui lui brouillait les sens. Il avait grand peine a se contrôler.

« Monsieur… commença Severus, ne sachant trop comment nommer son ancien Directeur, par ma faute, j'ai mis en danger les Londubat et… les Potter. »

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et soupira profondément.

« Et tu as couru m'avertir… Etrange réaction de la part de celui que Voldemort considère comme son meilleur conseiller. » Severus eu un geste, comme pour chasser un insecte indésirable, lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son maître prononcé.

« Je… je ne veux pas que Lily soit en danger par ma faute. » murmura t-il.

« Lily est en danger, elle était en danger avant même que tu interviennes. Elle a choisi sa voie… Comme nous tous. » Répliqua Dumbledore, d'un ton dur que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

Il baissa la tête, se retrouvant d'un coup comme un écolier ayant fait une grosse bêtise devant le directeur de son école. Son cerveau était en ébullition.

« Severus, je crois que tu n'es pas venu que pour sauver Lily… »

« Et pour quoi d'autre serais-je venu ? » répliqua t-il.

« Pour te sauver toi-même… »

Severus sentait une nouvelle peur monter. Maintenant qu'il avait averti Dumbledore, il ne pourrait plus retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher ou retrouver une vie normale, il était piégé.

Le directeur se leva, contourna son bureau et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Severus, tu peux encore choisir… Il n'est pas trop tard. »

« Vraiment ? Lança t-il, en colère. Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière, il va me tuer. Mais j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir aidé Lily, ainsi que d'autres dont je me fiche éperdument ! »

« Qui te demande de retourner en arrière ? Je te parle au contraire d'aller de l'avant, de te racheter, d'obtenir la rédemption. »

« Qui vous dit que j'en aie envie ? » cracha t-il.

« Oh Severus, tu as appelé Azareth, tu lui as demandé son aide, elle n'a accepté que parce que tu la demandais pour toi-même… »

« J'étais perdu, j'avais besoin de conseils… » Argumenta t-il en baissant la tête.

« Et tu as écouté ses conseils, et tu n'es plus perdu, tu es chez toi… »

Severus releva la tête. Avait-il bien compris ?

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » demanda t-il, désespéré.

Dumbledore retourna à son bureau, s'assit, et joignis ses mains.

« Je sais qu'Azareth t'as enseigné l'occlumencie. D'une manière qu'aucun sorcier ne saurait le faire. Tu as su cacher de nombreuses choses à Voldemort déjà. Je te propose de continuer. »

Severus réfléchissait. Il était vrai qu'il avait caché à son Maître beaucoup de choses. Lily d'abord, Azareth, ensuite. Il avait toujours caché la source de ses talents. Même Lucius ne soupçonnait pas la part qu'elle avait pris dans son ascension, même s'il devinait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Il avait également masqué sa désapprobation quant à certaines attaques contre des Sorciers ou Moldus innocents. Certes il les détestait, mais jugeait peu utile de s'en prendre aux enfants, par exemple. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne aux enfants…

Alors, sans qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Dumbledore lui sourit, les yeux retrouvant leur lueur pétillante. Son phénix lança son doux chant qui résonna dans sa poitrine.

Il était revenu dans la maison délabrée. Il avait croisé plusieurs Mangemorts venus faire leur rapport à Voldemort avant de descendre dans son laboratoire. Il était resté impassible, fermant totalement son esprit. Les autres étaient habitués de cette froideur, ce silence et ne posèrent pas de questions. Severus appréhendait le retour de son Maître. Mais ses craintes furent vite apaisées. Voldemort ne voyait pas ce que ressentait Severus. Il était désormais espion, lui qui était si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet homme aveuglé par sa folie. Cette fois Severus avait renié totalement son Maître, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux après deux longues années d'errance dans le brouillard.

Il tenta tout de même de faire changer d'avis Voldemort au sujet de la prophétie. Ses tentatives restèrent des échecs. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé sur l'enfant à faire disparaître, Severus espérant qu'il choisisse la famille Londubat.

Il apprit au début du mois d'Août la naissance des deux garçons. Il s'étonnait que Voldemort n'attaqua pas immédiatement, mais il devina qu'il attendait plus d'informations pour déterminer lequel des deux serait le plus apte (et sans doute le plus digne) à le battre.

Les mois passèrent, lorsqu'un soir, Voldemort demanda à le voir. Severus monta au salon, revêtant son visage le plus impassible possible.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Seigneur ? »

« Severus, une idée intéressante m'est venue, siffla Voldemort, lui indiquant un siège. Vois-tu, je pense que ton travail d'espion n'est plus aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'a été. »

Severus sentait la peur remonter, mais ne broncha pas, attendant la suite.

« Tu es intelligent Severus, et habile manipulateur. Tu masques mieux la vérité que n'importe qui. Pas à moi naturellement… Mais ces dons pourraient m'être encore plus utiles. »

« Quoi que vous me demandiez, je le ferais, Maître… »

« Je veux que tu ailles voir Dumbledore, que tu te mettes à son service. Je veux que tu entres à Poudlard. »

Cette fois, Severus se senti pâlir. Heureusement, Voldemort l'interpréta comme étant la peur de Dumbledore.

« Bien Maître… j'y vais de ce pas, je vais me repentir et s'il ne m'envoie pas à Azkaban, je ferais tout pour entrer à Poudlard. »

Il sorti de la maison, et transplana à Poudlard. Il traversait la pelouse séparant les grilles d'entrée du château, lorsqu'il vit Azareth voler au dessus de la tour d'astronomie. Elle lança son cri d'oiseau monstrueux dans la nuit, deux fois, comme un signal d'alerte.

Il s'approcha des portes, qui s'ouvrirent sur le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci semblait désapprouver la présence de Severus, mais elle lui demanda tout de même de lui suivre dans le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'il entra, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, triant des liasses de parchemin. Il leva les yeux vers Severus, et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. McGonagall sorti, les laissant seuls.

« Tu voulais me voir, Severus ? »

Il lui fit part de l'idée de Voldemort. Dumbledore l'écoutait, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

« Eh bien, le professeur Slughorn prend justement sa retraite… je pense que tu es tout particulièrement désigné pour ce poste. »

« Je préférerai enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal… » Commença Severus

« Je ne peux accepter Severus. Je ne souhaite pas te voir disparaître au bout d'un an comme les autres, sous divers prétextes. » Coupa Dumbledore.

Severus fit une légère grimace. Il ne s'imaginait pas obligé de voir les Potions maltraitées par les élèves, il détestait qu'on prenne à la légère son domaine de prédilection. Mais il savait que le Directeur avait raison. Les professeurs de DCFM avaient la fâcheuse tendance de partir après un an d'enseignement. On prétendait le poste maudit. Il accepta la proposition du Directeur, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le château, lorsqu'il vit Azareth près des grilles d'entrée. Elle lui sourit aimablement, Severus lui adressant un signe de tête.

« Je suis heureuse, Severus. Je ne me suis pas tellement trompée finalement. » Dit-elle.

« Sans doute ai-je été plus long à choisir la bonne voie que ce que vous aviez espéré. »

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de répondre :

« Peut importe le temps qu'il a fallu, je regrette beaucoup plus ces actions qui ont salit ton âme… »

Il eu un rictus triste, traversa le portail, et transplana.


	17. Retour à Poudlard

- 17 - Retour à Poudlard

Severus annonça au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard comme professeur. Il masquait tous les souvenirs qui pourraient le compromettre, mais ne contrôlait qu'à grand peine cette peur qui ne le quittait plus.

« Maître, Dumbledore a cru à mon désir de rédemption. »

« Que lui as-tu fourni comme preuve ? » demanda Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

« Je… je lui ai dit que je souhaitais sauver Lily Potter. » Severus avait décidé de dire une partie de la vérité, même si cela risquait de lui valoir la désapprobation de son maitre.

Voldemort plongea ses iris rouges dans ses yeux noirs. Il le laissa voir son amour pour Lily, mais aussi son rejet…

« Je vois… murmura Voldemort. Je comptais l'éliminer mais … je pourrais te la laisser finalement. »

« Maître, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant… Je pourrais lui faire payer ses affronts. »

« Je compte sur toi Severus, rapporte moi tout ce que tu entendras. » acheva Voldemort.

Severus s'inclina, sorti de la maison miteuse, et transplana à Poudlard. Azareth l'attendait toujours à l'entrée. Il s'approcha d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et ils se mirent en marche, côte à côte.

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à enseigner, commença Severus, Tous ces gamins, je n'ai jamais pu les supporter étant élève, alors en tant que professeur… »

« J'ai quelques doutes concernant tes qualités de pédagogue en effet. » dit Azareth, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Je sens que cela va être très difficile… Pour moi comme pour eux. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'en étant gentil qu'on rend service. Je sais que te demander d'être juste relève de l'optimisme proche de la débilité profonde, mais je ne te pense pas méchant. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Severus sourit, et ajouta :

« Il est vrai que vous n'étiez pas franchement gentille avec moi… Mais finalement, ca m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« Je n'étais pas là pour être gentille… »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais réellement dit pourquoi … pourquoi vous m'aviez choisi. Pourquoi moi et pas l'un des Gryffondor ? Vous n'auriez pas perdu votre temps… » Demanda t-il, regardant du coin de l'œil son visage, à la recherche de la moindre expression.

« Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps Severus. Pourquoi aurais-je choisi d'aider une personne que je savais déjà destinée à choisir la bonne route ? Ou quelqu'un qui resterai borné, ou quelqu'un manquant de courage ? Je ne fais pas de miracles. Le premier soir, j'ai cherché dans la salle ceux qui auraient besoin de mon aide. J'en ai trouvé plusieurs, et j'ai aidé ceux qui acceptaient. Avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté… » Répondit-elle en regardant Severus avec un sourire.

« Pourtant, je ne vous ai rien demandé… »

« Je ne parle pas de demande formulée Severus. Je parle d'une demande silencieuse, enfermée, qui hurle à qui veut réellement l'entendre qu'elle veut de l'aide, n'importe laquelle. Même si tu n'en étais pas conscient, tu étais dans le doute. J'ai vu ce que tu étais - son visage s'assombri quelque peu - et ce que tu hésitais à devenir. J'ai vu tes capacités, et j'ai décidé de les exploiter pour te décider à choisir ta voie. Je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi, mais je n'ai pas échoué. Donc ce n'était pas une perte de temps. »

Severus baissa la tête. Ils arrivèrent au pied du château. Il s'arrêta, et contempla la Forêt qui s'étendait en contrebas...

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Fais-en autant pour tous ceux qui te sont venus en aide. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il acquiesça, et entra dans le château, où il devait passer désormais de nombreuses années à voir les Potions martyrisées par une bande de singes hurleurs. Il se tourna vers Azareth, qui lui sourit avant de se transformer et de s'envoler vers la Forêt, lançant dans cette nuit chaude de fin Août son chant puissant.

Severus ne s'était pas trompé. Ce premier mois de cours s'était révélé désastreux. Les élèves n'entendaient rien à l'art des Potions. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. Il avait cédé plusieurs fois à la colère, ou aux sarcasmes acides, surtout envers les Gryffondors. Il voyait en chacun de ces élèves un Potter en puissance, arrogant et désobéissant.

Dumbledore n'intervenait pas, laissant le loisir des remontrances à une McGonagall au bord de l'hystérie. Severus devait par ailleurs rendre de fréquentes visites à Voldemort, l'informer des absences du Directeur, ou de visiteurs étranges.

Mais le Seigneur des Tenebres accordait de moins en moins de crédits aux dire de Severus. Celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort doutait ? Il en serait fini de lui.

Il s'inquiétait encore plus de la soudaine certitude avec laquelle Voldemort parlait de sa future attaque contre les Potter et les Londubat. Il savait que les deux familles étaient protégées par fidelitas, mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait ne pas s'en formaliser, comme si cette défense avait été percée…

Il fit part de cette inquiétude à Dumbledore, qui semblait de son côté sûr des personnes choisies pour protéger les deux familles.

Le soir d'Halloween, alors que la fête battait son plein à Poudlard, une entrée fut saluée par un brusque silence. Azareth se tenait à dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle. Severus senti une boule lui enserrer la gorge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, suivit de près par Dumbledore. Elle murmura quelques mots au Directeur, et Severus vit celui-ci pâlir. Il sorti brusquement de la Salle, se rendant visiblement vers son bureau.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Severus, l'inquiétude nouant sa voix.

« Viens avec moi. » murmura Azareth.

Ils sortirent du château, traversèrent le par cet entrèrent dans la forêt. Ils se rendirent dans la clairière que Severus connaissait si bien. Il s'assit sur la vieille souche encore plus recouverte de mousse que dans son souvenir. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il le sentait…

« Severus, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Le fils de Lily a vaincu le Mage Noir. Mais avant d'être anéanti, il a tué James et Lily… » Commença t-elle.

Il se sentait come flottant dans du coton. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois « Non… non… non… ». Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, comme autrefois.

« Severus je suis désolée… »

Il senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de colère froide, sans sanglots. Il cherchait à qui il pouvait en vouloir, à lui ? A Azareth ? A Dumbledore ? Finalement, il se résigna… Il ne servait plus à rien d'en vouloir au monde entier maintenant…

« Severus, je sais que c'est difficile, mais sache que ce sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. Son fils, Harry, est vivant… Sans ce sacrifice, rien n'aurait été possible. Il a permit la mise en place d'ancienne magie, _ma magie_… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de créer l'arme qui l'anéantira. » Murmura t-elle.

« Je croyais qu'il était vaincu. » marmonna t-il.

« Il n'est pas mort pour autant. »

Severus repensa à la prophétie qu'il avait entendue de la bouche de Sybille Trelawney. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue en entier…

« Severus regarde moi. » ordonna Azareth.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et un tourbillon l'entraina vers une chambre miteuse de la Tête de Sanglier. Il observait à l'angle d'un mur, à moitié caché sous un bureau bancal. Il était un rat.

Sybille et Dumbledore échangeaient des civilités, le Directeur s'avançant vers la porte pour repartir. Soudain, la Voyante roula des yeux, pris une voix rauque et annonça :

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... - _Severus se vit, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, retenu par Tom. Il vit son double s'enfuir, pendant que Sybille poursuivait _- et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Severus revint au milieu de la clairière, l'esprit résonnant encore des paroles de la prophétie.

« Mais les prophéties sont des idioties ! » rugit-il.

« Des idioties non, Severus. Tu sais qu'elles ont un terrible pouvoir sur ceux qui y croient. Voldemort a voulu anéantir cet enfant, mais en tuant sa mère, il l'a en réalité protégé contre lui. Si tu avais entendu la suite, il est probable qu'il ait agit autrement, mais j'en doute. Il reste terriblement ignorant concernant les anciens sorts de protection. Ceux que j'ai mis en place au début de l'ère Sorcière. Le sacrifice de Lily, par amour, a sauvé son fils, et a retourné le sort contre Voldemort. Il a toujours renié le pouvoir de l'amour… J'ai bien peur que cette prophétie se réalise.»

« Alors cet enfant tuera le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » Murmura Severus.

« Il sera en tout cas obligé d'essayer. Mais pourrait-il en être autrement ? Même sans cette prophétie, il souhaitera sans doute le faire, en mémoire de ses parents. »

Severus hocha la tête. A partir de ce soir, il protégera l'enfant de Lily, et l'aidera à vaincre l'homme qui l'avait assassinée.

* * *

**Auctor, je te rassure, l'histoire est loin d'être finie ;) Même si c'est effectivement la fin de Tabula non Rasa ! **


	18. La promesse du Sombral

- 18 - La promesse du Sombral.

Les années passèrent. Severus ne revit pas Azareth, même s'il cru l'apercevoir plusieurs fois au dessus de la forêt interdite.

Il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard, car même si ses élèves le rendaient fou, il aimait toujours cet endroit. Il pouvait faire toutes les expériences qu'il souhaitait, et même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il ne se sentait plus aussi seul. Il y avait toujours ce vide dans son cœur, qui ne serait jamais comblé bien sûr, mais la présence d'autres professeurs et de Dumbledore rendaient sa vie moins difficile.

Près de 10 ans après sa dernière visite, Azareth revint le trouver. La rentrée aurait lieu le lendemain, et Severus savait que le jeune Potter allait faire remonter en lui les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Il se trouvait au bord du lac qu'il aimait tant, lorsqu'une voix retenti derrière lui, le faisant frissonner.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« J'avais fini par penser que vous m'aviez oublié. » répondit-il. Il se retourna, mais ne lui adressa qu'un vague rictus.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir toujours vivant et en bonne santé, même si tu n'es pas aussi heureux que je ne l'avais espéré. » soupira t-elle, en détaillant le visage qu'elle connaissait si bien aujourd'hui marqué de tant de tristesse et de colère.

Il eu un vague signe de la main avant de poursuivre :

« J'imagine que vous êtes là pour le jeune Potter.»

Elle l'invita à la suivre.

« Pas seulement pour Harry, pas seulement… Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'on m'a rapporté pendant toutes ces années… »

Ils marchaient vers la Forêt, d'un pas lent. Ils entrèrent sans un mot, Severus luttant pour enjamber les fougères, Azareth les passant à travers à la manière d'un fantôme.

Il rompit le silence pesant :

« Comment faites-vous pour passer à travers les murs ou les arbres ? Vous n'avez rien d'un spectre.»

Elle sourit, avant de répondre :

« Je ne traverse rien, je suis traversée. »

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Les fantômes passent à travers les murs parce qu'ils n'ont pas de consistance solide, mais pour moi, c'est le monde qui est réduit à l'état spectral. »

Il émit un grognement de compréhension.

« Severus, si je peux t'être d'une quelconque aide… »

« Aidez moi à supporter les centaines d'élèves décérébrés qui hantent cette école, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. » Trancha t-il.

Elle eu un petit rire, Severus lui-même eu un sourire plus franc que ce qu'il avait désormais l'habitude.

« Je vais faire ce que j'ai promis de faire. Je vais protéger ce Harry, et l'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. » Ajouta t-il.

« Severus, sache que je n'interviendrai plus. » dit-elle brusquement, interrompant sa marche.

« Je sais … Mais pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

Elle réfléchit une quart de seconde, et acquiesça.

« Si je venais à mourir… Accepteriez-vous d'être avec moi ? Vous êtes la seule qui … » Il s'interrompit, les joues rougissantes de honte.

« Je suis la seule que tu souhaites voir auprès de toi ? »

« Vous êtes la seule à m'avoir toujours aidé, en me brutalisant si nécessaire. Je vous ai pris pour exemple.» acheva t-il un vague rictus aux lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

« Oui… je serais là. Si tu as besoin de moi à ce moment là je serais là, je te le promet. »

Il eu un léger sourire. Il savait que cette mission le mènerai à sa perte, mais savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul au moment de sa mort, au moins ce moment là, lui faisait accepter les risques qu'il aurait sans aucun doute à prendre, encore une fois.

Des risques il allait en prendre d'énormes. L'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard avait déclenché d'innombrables problèmes, notamment la réapparition de Voldemort. D'abord sous la forme de spectre, puis de souvenir, il avait finit par renaître, la quatrième année. Severus avait alors dû retourner à son service, reprenant son rôle d'agent double.

Il accomplissait son devoir en souvenir de Lily. Oh bien sûr, il détestait Harry, qui ressemblait tellement à son père, physiquement comme intellectuellement. Il faisait tout ce que Dumbledore lui ordonnait de faire, même s'il détestait cela. Il était devenu la marionnette du Directeur, après avoir été celle de Voldemort. Il se dégoûtait, mais avançait toujours au milieu de ce monde qu'il détestait. Il se rendit également compte que Dumbledore ne se contentait pas seulement de lui, mais qu'il se servait également du gamin. Oh oui, Severus en voulait au vieil homme. Il lui en voulait de lui demander le sacrifice de son âme, pour échapper à la douleur d'une vieille malédiction. Pour mourir dignement. Et sa propre dignité alors ?

Il lui en voulait d'avoir tenu en vie le fils de Lily pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Oh oui, Severus était en colère contre l'homme qui lui avait accordé une deuxième chance.

Et ce soir, il s'en voulait d'avoir échoué si près du but. Le serpent l'avait cruellement mordu, il avait réussi à donner à Harry ses souvenirs, mais il était maintenant allongé par terre, mourant. Il ne verrait pas la fin de Voldemort, il avait tant donné pour cela. Il avait cependant la consolation d'avoir vu une dernière fois les yeux de Lily, qu'il avait su trouver dans l'expression horrifiée d'Harry. Ce regard qui l'avait tellement frappé le soir de l'arrivée du jeune garçon… Ce regard qu'il ne pouvait supporter dans cette copie conforme de James Potter…

Harry venait de quitter la pièce. Severus gardait les yeux fermés, pour ne pas perdre cette vision furtive du regard de Lily. Il entendit quelqu'un approcher de lui lentement. Un quelqu'un quadrupède. Le plancher pourri de la Cabane Hurlante grinçait. Il sombrait doucement …  
Azareth pris le corps de Severus dans ses bras. Et chanta :

"_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try_

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home"  


Severus était heureux, accompagné de la seule amie qui lui restait, gardant en mémoire ces yeux verts qu'il avait tant aimé…


	19. Notes de fin

A bientôt pour la seconde partie de cette histoire, intitulée Tabula Rasa (ca ne s'invente pas...)

Vous remarquerez que j'ai pris pas mal de libertés quant aux infos données dans le T7. C'est normal, je voulais écrire ma propre vision des choses, pas réécrire du JKR ;) Elle le fait si bien…

**Liste des musiques écoutées durant l'écriture de ce texte :**

**BO The Lord of the Ring :**

_Isengard unleashed_

_Forth Eornlingas_

**Autres :**

Ulver :_Blinded by blood_

BO d'Entretien avec un vampire : _Libera me_

Cocteau Twins : _Persephone_

La chanson d'Azareth est tirée de la BO des Deux Tours, _Gollum's song. _Disponible sur Radioblog pour qui veut l'écouter ;) Texte et chanson réservés à qui de droit, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Monsieur Jackson étant bien plus riche que moi, qu'il ne perde pas son temps à me réclamer les sous que je n'ai pas.

**L'histoire du personnage d'Azareth :**

Azareth est d'abord un dessin, que j'ai créé pour la première fois en 2001. Elle représentait l' hybridation. En plus de ce que j'ai décris ici, elle possédait une tête de chacal posée sur son torse humain.

Son nom est dérivé d'Azazel ( Isaac Asimov), même si j'ai appris bien plus tard en découvrant le web qu'un personnage Azareth existe déjà. Il n'y a donc aucun rapport entre les deux ! Un dessin datant de 2002 représente déjà Azareth (ayant cette fois trouvé visage humain) en compagnie d'Aegirius le Dragon et d'une chimère, précurseur de Felrad. Je souhaitais à cette époque intégrer Azareth et ses frères dans l'univers de Tolkien, finalement je n'ai pas donné suite, préférant laisser cette œuvre telle qu'elle est. Elle a donc trouvé sa place grâce à JKR, en attendant sa future histoire originale.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
